Une séance photo forte en conséquences
by Moonfree
Summary: Que se passe t’il lorsqu’une banale séance photo devient très embarrassante et que le modèle doit faire face a une avalanche de problème suite a cette même séance photo ? Pour le savoir, lisez cette histoire.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer ; Les personnages présents dans le monde de YuGiOh ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Je n'en suis pas la propriétaire et ne retire rien de cette histoire si ce n'est de l'amusement.

NA ;

Cette histoire a été créée suite a une idée qui m'est venu alors que je prenais mon bain (Eh oui, en général, mes idées me parviennent dans des situations pas forcément « normales ») Tout d'abord idée un peu floue mais qui me faisait bien rire je dois l'avouer, j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier. J'espère que cela vous amusera comme elle m'as amusée même si j'avoue que c'est ma première fic du genre.

Petite dédicace au passage ; A **Angel Friendship Girl** qui n'a pas volé son pseudo car elle est tout simplement un vrai petit ange et qui m'apporte tout plein de bonheur avec ses fics. Je te fais plein de bisous petite Ange.

Bonne lecture a tous ;

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une séance photo embarrassante.

La jeune fille avançait avec précaution dans le couloir. Cela faisait plus de trois quart d'heure qu'elle arpentait les divers couloirs de l'agence de photos sans trouver le studio 57 ou elle avait rendez vous Elle songea qu'elle avait bien fait de venir une bonne heure a l'avance. Son rendez vous était maintenant dans moins d'un quart d'heure et elle était totalement perdue. Avisant une vieille dame qui arrivait en face d'elle, la jeune fille se décida à lui demander son chemin ;

« Excusez moi madame mais pourriez vous me dire ou se trouve le studio 57 s'il vous plait ? »

« C'est la première fois que vous mettez les pieds ici n'est-ce pas ma jeune amie ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles font toutes la même chose. Pour accéder au studio 57, prenez le premier couloir a gauche puis le deuxième couloir a droite. Ensuite passer la troisième petite porte, vous arriverez dans un grand couloir ou se trouvent les studios 57, 58 et 59. Ensuite suivez la grande enseigne et vous el trouverez sans peine. » Répondit aimablement la vieille dame.

« Merci beaucoup madame »

Regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il lui restait maintenant une dizaine de minutes pour se présenter a son rendez vous. Elle se mit alors en devoir de marcher a pas rapide. Elle qui détestait être en retard était servie aujourd'hui. Quelle idée son professeur avait il eu aussi de lui proposer de faire des photos de promotions pour se construire un book. Bien sur cela lui serait sans doute utile pour la suite de ses auditions mais pour l'instant c'était un peu comme de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Tout en songeant a cela, elle était enfin parvenue devant le studio 57 dont elle poussa la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit l'intrigua énormément, des modèles en bikini, semblant sorties de chez le chirurgien plastique, pausaient devant une voiture de luxe de couleur clinquante et pas du meilleur goût. Tout autour, on pouvait apercevoir de multiples projecteurs qui envoyaient diverses luminosités tandis que certains assistants tenaient de grandes plaques de verres qui leur permettaient de créer de multiples jeux d'ombres et de lumières. Le tout semblait savamment orchestrés par le photographe qui dirigeait ses modèles avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Par moment, une maquilleuse ou un coiffeur s'avançait vers l'un des modèles et retouchait son maquillage ou sa coiffure, soit parce que les lèvres n'accrochaient pas assez la lumière ou parce que les cheveux ne mettaient pas le visage de sa propriétaire suffisamment en valeur.

La jeune fille se tenait toujours à l'entrée du studio, les yeux éblouis lorsque une jeune femme blonde s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous êtes le rendez vous de monsieur Kochiwa de 15h00 ? »

« Oui ! Oui, c'est cela. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis mademoiselle Rikota et je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Kochiwa. Nous avons pris du retard sur le planning mais cela va me laisser le temps de m'occuper de vous. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait »

La jeune fille suivit mademoiselle Rikota jusqu'à une loge qui se trouvait dans le fond du plateau. Une fois entrées a l'intérieur, la femme brune regarda le rendez vous de 15h00 et lui commanda de se déshabiller en lui indiquant le paravent qui se tenait dans un coin de la loge. Laissant son sac sur une chaise à proximité de la tablette de maquillage, la jeune fille se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce et ôta ses vêtements. Lorsque cela fut fait, mademoiselle Rikota lui tendit des pièces de lingerie qui selon elle seraient plus adaptés pour la séance photo. Les pièces de lingeries consistaient en fait en un minuscule ensemble de couleur chair dont le soutien gorge n'avait pas de bretelles et laissait apparaître le haut des seins, ne cachant réellement que el strict nécessaire. Lorsque la jeune fille eut revêtu ces « vêtements » de scène, elle passa par-dessus un peignoir de satin noir. Sortant de derrière le paravent, elle regarda l'assistante sélectionner diverses poudres pour les yeux et des rouges a lèvres.

L'instant d'après un homme paraissait dans la loge.

« Alors voilà mon nouveau modèle ? » S'écria t'il en apercevant la jeune fille. « J'espère que vous allez m'aider a faire de vous une star mon chou. Bon assez parlé. Pedro parle toujours beaucoup trop voyez vous ma chère. Allez poser votre joli postérieur sur ce siège et laissez moi vous rendre désirable »

Peu rassurée devant un tel énergumène la jeune fille s'assit dans le fauteuil que Pedro lui désignait ce pendant que celui –ci s'entretenait avec l'assistante.

« Fais lui surtout quelque chose de frais et de pas trop compliqué a retoucher. N'oublie pas que l'eau sera un élément important de cette série de photo »

Tandis que le maquilleur utilisait de tout son savoir faire professionnel pour combler les exigences de sa patronne, la jeune fille qui se tenait dans le fauteuil ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle chose. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle se trouverait un jour dans une telle situation, elle aurait sans doute ri de bon cœur. Mais à cet instant précis, elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré partager un bon burger avec ses amis plutôt que d'être avec ce Pedro qui avait maintenant décidé de s'attaquer à ces cheveux.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut fini, la jeune fille du reconnaître qu'elle était méconnaissable et plutôt jolie de cette façon.

« Parfait, c'est vraiment parfait. Tout a fait ce qu'il fallait. Merci Pedro. » Clama mademoiselle Rikota avant de se tourner vers le jeune modèle qui lui faisait face.

« Bien, maintenant suivez moi car c'est ici que va commencer la véritable séance photo »

Toujours en peignoir de satin, la jeune fille suivit son guide jusqu'au pplateau de prise de vue qui entre temps avait changé de décor. A la place de la voiture et des midinettes, trônait maintenant une immense baignoire remplie d'une eau bleue cristalline. Comprenant subitement pourquoi elle ne portait pas d'autres vêtements que le peignoir de satin, la jeune fille qui était devenue un peu plus pale, se tourna vers l'assistante,

« Attendez, il doit y avoir une erreur non ? Je suis venu pour faire des photos pour un book pas pour une pub pour une baignoire »Se plaignit elle.

« Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Gardner Téa, envoyée par votre professeur de danse Monsieur Preshito non ? »

« Oui, bien sur mais …. »

« Alors tout est correct. Monsieur Preshito nous a réglé une séance photo de catégorie C. » déclara l'assistante en consultant son registre.

« Vous dites qu'il a déjà payé ? Combien la séance coûte elle ? »S'enquit Téa en palissant davantage encore ;

« 150 000 yen. Non remboursable bien sur. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas faire cette séance photo, rien en vous n'y oblige. »

Téa se mit alors à réfléchir. 150 000 yens était une énorme somme et son professeur de danse avait sans doute économisé pendant de nombreuses années pour offrir cela a son élève. Il avait toujours dit a Téa qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider parce qu'elle avait un grand potentiel et qu'elle deviendrait sûrement l'une des plus grandes danseuses de renommée mondiale. Renoncer à cette séance photo était en quelque sorte comme renoncer a ses chances de parvenir à réaliser son rêve. Sa décision était prise.

« Non, je vais faire cette séance photo mais tout ce que je vous demanderais est de ne pas quitter les sous vêtements que je porte »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, il n'était aucunement question de les enlever. Ils ont été spécialement conçu pour ce genre de photos »La rassura l'assistante avant de lui demander de monter dans la baignoire.

Un peu gênée par toutes les personnes qui la regardaient se mettre en place, Téa, se dépêcha se s'asseoir dans l'eau cristalline. Peu après, une jeune femme et un jeune homme lui faisaient bouger la tête, l'inclinant vers le bas, puis un peu vers la droite avant de remonter l'angle que formait son bras avec son poignet.

Lorsque la pause sembla convenir au photographe, ils réajustèrent sa coiffure et lui retouchèrent son maquillage. L'instant d'après, ils s'étaient éloignés pendant que le photographe prenaient une ou deux photos, s'arrêtant par instant pour demander a Téa de regarder a droite ou bien a gauche, de bouger sa main droite pour la passer dans ses cheveux ou lui dire de changer de pause.

Pendant quarante minutes, la brunette vécu selon les désirs du photographes, se contentant de suivre ses directives du mieux qu'elle le pu. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'être modèle demandait autant de discipline et autant de patience. Finalement au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le photographe déclara ;

« Et voilà, on a fini toute ta série ma jolie. Mais ne bouge surtout pas. J'ai besoin de faire série de photo pour le client suivant et j'ai une très bonne idée. Karen, va chercher le rendez vous de 16h00 et dis lui de s'asseoir derrière mademoiselle Gardner s'il te plait. Quant a vous Téa, ne bougez pas d'un poil, vous êtes parfaite et j'aimerais que vous gardiez cette pose »

D'un coup d'œil, Téa dit signe qu'elle avait bien compris et ne bougea pas même lorsqu'un autre corps se fit sentir derrière elle. A en juger par le parfum qui se dégageait de cette personne, Téa pensait que ce devait être un homme. Cette odeur lui rappelait d'ailleurs vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Essayant d'oublier qu'elle était presque nue, le brunette essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui demandait le photographe. Pour le moment, il avait demander a la personne se trouvant derrière elle de se tenir de telle façon que l'on ait l'impression qu'il regardait avec tendresse sa partenaire.

L'instant d'après, il fallait que la personne tienne une éponge sur le dos de Téa de manière a croire que tous deux prenait un bain d'amour. Après bien es pauses dont l'une d'elles mit mal a l'aise Téa (la personne derrière elle avait du poser sa tête sur son épaule et lui embrasser la nuque), le photographe leur demanda a tous deux de prendre une pause qui fasse penser qu'ils allaient se donner un baiser mouillé.

Pour cela, Téa devait se retourner et faire face à son « partenaire ». Ne désirant qu'une seule chose, a savoir que cette séance photo se termine au plus vite, Téa n'hésita pas et se tourna vers l'inconnu. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son équipier s'était écrié

« Téa ? »

A la vue de celui qui se tenait devant elle, Téa crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle su qu'elle avait d'abord pâlit avant que ses joues ne fussent envahies par une couleur rouge coquelicot. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi le parfum de cette personne ne lui avait pas semblé inconnu. Tremblant de tous ces membres elle ne pu que bégayer a son tour ;

« Ya…Yami ? »

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Je ne suis pas très habituée a écrire des fic d'humours alors j'espère que cela ne vous a pas paru trop ennuyant auquel cas, je m'en excuse.

_Bah bien sur que c'était ennuyant, regardes, ils dorment tous_

Aie, aie, aie, chers lecteurs, voici (pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas) la petite voix qui me gâche pas mal de mes reviews. N'ayez pas peur, elle ne mord pas mais elle est d'un pénible comme c'est pas permis je vous assure.

_Pénible ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est toi qui est pénible a raconter ta vie et écrire des fics qui ne font rire ou pleurer que toi_

Ouais, euh, bon ca va maintenant, t'étais pas invitée là je te signale, alors ouste au lit,non mais.

_Attends un peu , t'as rien perdu a attendre ma revanche toi, je te préviens_

oui, oui, c'est ça on lui dira.

Quant a vous mes chers lecteurs, si vous souhaitez faire un petit geste et me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas et laissez une review, la petit boite n'attends que vous. D'autant que j'accepte tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs.

En attendant, je vous fais a tous de gros bisous tout plein.

Moonfree


	2. Des photos décidément bien embêtantes

Bonjour a tous !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la vie vous apporte chaque jour beaucoup de joie et d'amour.  
Quoiqu'il en soit je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai été très surprise de voir qu'il y en avait autant pour une histoire qui, somme toute, n'est pas particulièrement recherchée ni très originale.

Je vais d'ailleurs sans plus attendre passer aux RAR ;

**sarya13 ;** Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu trouves cette histoire intéressante, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle soit justement un peu trop ennuyante . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bises.

**Hithluwen** ; Voici la suite. J'espère que l'update ne t'a pas semblé trop long. Je n'ai pas eu accès a mon ordinateur cette semaine et je n'ai donc pas pu faire plus vite. Mais je promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre. Bises a toi.

**Muguet **; Si tu as aimé le début, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre ci même si ce n'est pas encore tout a fait ici que commencent les véritables ennuis. Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'avoir laissé une review ; Bises

**joana serenity** ; Joanna ! Wah, je suis flatté de tes remarques. Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas retranscrit toute la réaction de Yami mais tu sauras tout de même ce qu'il passé ensuite. L'information est disséminée au fil des chapitres. Oui, je sais je suis embêtante mais je trouvais ça plus rigolo. En tout cas, merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira. Gros bisous a toi.

**Golden Sun 17 ;** Que fait Yami a cette séance photo ? Hum, très bonne question. En fait j'ai eu du mal a lui trouver une excuse a lui mais finalement je l'ai trouvée et tu devrais la trouver dans le chapitre 3 logiquement. J'ai arrêté le chapitre précédent au mauvais moment ? Ah ça c'est tout moi, j'aime bien laisser une note de mystère a la fin de certains chapitres. Je sais, c'est pas sympa mais j'y peux rien, c'est ma petite voix qui déteint parfois sur. En tout cas, merci de ta review. Gros bisous

Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre deux.

* * *

Chapitre Deux ;** Des photos décidément bien embêtantes**.

La sonnerie du réveil retentit subitement, troublant le silence de la chambre à coucher. Sous les draps, une silhouette bougea légèrement avant de tendre le bras pour éteindre l'objet qui venait de mettre fin à ses songes. Lentement, comme si cela lui était pénible, une tête sortit de dessous les draps, clignant des yeux tout en essayant de garder ces derniers ouverts.

Téa détestait les lundis matins, surtout lorsque le réveil lu rappelait qu'elle devait se lever pour ne pas manquer son rendez vous. La jeune fille postulait pour un poste de vendeuse dans un grand magasin de vêtements chics et avait un rendez vous d'embauche a 9h00. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était que 7h00 et le soleil avait bien du mal à percer le brouillard de ses rayons.

Difficilement, Téa se tira hors du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain ou elle prit une longue douche chaude qu'elle transforma peu a peu en douche froide. La jeune fille ne connaissait aucun autre remède qui lui permettait de se réveiller tout a fait. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans un grand peignoir d'éponge blanc, elle guida ses pas vers la cuisine où elle pensait pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, la brunette remarqua une grande enveloppe brune au milieu d'un tas d'autres enveloppes de taille plus minime. Apparemment le nouveau facteur était un matinal, cela changerait du précèdent qui ne parvenait jamais a amener le courrier avant 17h00, heure a laquelle il était assez pénible de recevoir les factures et autres mauvaises nouvelles lorsque la journée que l'on avait passé avait été détestable.

Ramassant le courrier, Téa fut surprise de voir que la grande enveloppe brune était libellée à son nom. Se demandant quel pouvait bien être son contenu, elle entreprit de la décacheter sans plus attendre. Si elle n'avait pas été réveillée, le contenu de l'enveloppe, l'aurait sans doute fait. Au-dedans, se trouvaient les épreuves de la séance photo que Téa avait faites le vendredi après midi.

Regardant les premières photos, Téa fut surprise de voir que le résultat était loin de ce qu'elle pensait. Contrairement a ses appréhensions, les photographies n'étaient pas vulgaires et étaient même très jolies. Elle qui pensait qu'elle aurait l'air d'une fille facile s'était trompée, elle ressemblait plutôt à une jolie ondine sortant de l'eau.

Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'elle tomba en arrêt devant une autre photo, ses joues prirent une couleur rosée. L'image la représentait elle mais aussi Yami. Ce dernier embrassait sa nuque. Si cette photographie la fit sensiblement rougir, celle qui suivit lui fit l'effet d'un volcan. Sur cette dernière photo, elle embrassait carrément l'esprit.

**&&&**

Au début, elle avait refusé de faire cette photographie lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de la personne qui pausait derrière elle. Mais après avoir entendue les supplications du photographe et les menaces de l'assistante, Téa avaient finalement cédé. De son coté, Yami n'avait rien dit ni rein fait. Il s'était contenté d'écouter le débat avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui visait plus à dédramatiser la situation plutôt qu'à se moquer de Téa.

L'esprit avait également été très surpris de voir que le modèle devant lui était en fait son amie. Il lui avait fallu s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu. A bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait pas réellement vu puisque la jeune fille était déjà en place lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le plateau.

Lorsque le photographe lui avait demandé de prendre la pause, Yami ne s'était pas posé de questions, pensant que le modèle était consentant.

Cependant lorsqu'il avait découvert que c'était Téa, l'esprit avait hésité entre plusieurs attitudes. Il avait été tout d'abord surpris, puis gêné et enfin embarrassé. Mais il n'avait rien eu le temps de dire à son amie. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire et ensuite parce que le photographe semblait mener une sacrée lutte verbale avec la jeune fille.

Finalement lorsque Téa eut accepté de faire LA photo, ils se dépêchèrent de mettre fin à cette séance. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la séance photo était terminée et Téa avait déjà regagné sa loge cependant que lui continuait sa propre séance photo.

**&&&**

A la vue de cette dernière épreuve, Téa se sentit très gênée. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'esprit depuis que cette photo avait été prise et s'inquiétait de savoir comment elle pourrait réagir lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Elle en pouvait en effet pas le fuir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cela mettrait la puce a l'oreille de ses amis et la dernière chose dont elle eu envie était justement que ses amis ne soient au courant de cette mésaventure.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Téa poussa un petit cri. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard. Or elle avait bien compris que la marque de la maison pour laquelle elle postulait était ; aucun retard. Elle s'empressa donc de finir son petit déjeuner et de s'habiller avant de sortir de chez elle.

**&&&**

Il était un peu moins de 10h00 lorsque la jeune fille sortit de son rendez-vous. Ce dernier s'était plutôt bien passé mais la directrice du magasin ne l'avait pas embauchée. Selon elle, le caractère de Téa ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle attendait de ses vendeuses. Ces dernières devaient être capables de vendre quoi que ce soit même le plus laid des tailleurs.

Pour cela, il fallait faire preuve de respect, gentilles, autorité déguisée et flatteries auprès des clientes. Téa possédait bien entendu les deux premières qualités mais les deux dernières étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à déceler chez elle. Après avoir passé un test, il était apparu que Téa était incapable de forcer la main a qui ce soit. Et les flatteries gratuites n'avaient pas été non plus son point fort. Ce qui avait fait penché la balance sa défaveur.

Mais Téa n'était pas trop désenchanté de cet échec. Elle préférait faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment et ou elle n'était pas obligée d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille avançait dans la rue lorsqu'elle heurta une personne. Le choc fut si soudain et si imprévu que la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula a terre.

Déboussolée pendant un court instant, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait assise au beau milieu du trottoir alors que tous les passants la regardaient hilares. Mortifiée, elle accepta cependant la main qui s'avançait vers elle pour l'aider a se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut a nouveau debout sur ses deux jambes, elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon de misère ;

« Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée de….. Yami ? »

Mentalement, la jeune fille pesta contre elle-même. De toutes les personnes peuplant cette Terre, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui. Pourquoi el sort s'acharnait il contre elle ses derniers temps. Avait elle écrasée une mouche par inadvertance ? Ou peut être avait elle grillé un feu rouge avec sa bicyclette ? En tout cas, il était clair qu'une malédiction lui avait été jetée.

« Bonjour Téa ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

L'esprit semblait aussi calme que d'habitude. Apparemment, l'absurdité de la situation ne semblait pas l'avoir effleuré outre mesure.

« Non, non, ça va. Je te remercie. Euh,….Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Osa demander la jeune fille, espérant que cela ne semblerait pas trop agressif comme entrée en matière.

« Je reviens de l'épicerie. Le grand père de Yugi m'a demandé d'aller chercher du lait. Et toi ? »

« Je rentrais chez moi. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas trop traîner » Ajouta la brunette après qu'un silence pesant ce fut instauré entre eux.

La jeune fille commençait déjà à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle sentit l'esprit la rattraper par le bras et la forcer a lui faire face.

« Téa, écoutes pour ce qui s'est passé vendredi, je … »

« Non, non ça va Yami. N'en parlons plus. C'était un moment pas des plus agréable je te l'accorde mais après tout ce n'était que pour des photos. D'ailleurs, elles ne sont pas trop mal ces photos après tout »

« Comment le sais tu ? Tu les as vues ? »S'enquit soudainement Yami.

« EH, bien, je . ..Oui, je les ai reçues par la poste ce matin. Mais…Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yami ? »S'inquiéta la brunette en voyant le visage de l'esprit se rembrunir.

« Sais tu si elles étaient envoyées en recommandées ou par vois postale normale ? »

« En recommandé je crois mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Ce matin, il n'y avait aucune enveloppe à mon nom. Pourtant le photographe m'avait dit que je recevrais les épreuves photographiques ce matin en recommandé, comme pour toi. »

« Ils ont peut être oublié de te les envoyer » Suggéra la jeune fille.

« Hum,.. Peut être bien mais quelque chose me dit que…. Téa, est-ce que tu accepterais de passer avec moi à l'agence pour vérifier qu'elles n'ont pas encore été envoyées ? «

« Euh,…. Oui, si tu veux. Mais a mon avais tu t'inquiètes pour rien ».

**&&&**

Tous les deux prirent donc le chemin qui menait à l'agence de photo. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, essentiellement de l'école, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aborda le sujet de la séance photo. Il semblait que les deux jeunes gens soient tombés d'accord pour oublier cet incident et faire comme si de rien n'était. Finalement ils arrivèrent à l'agence et entrèrent à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers la réception.

« Bonjour ! Excusez moi mais j'aimerais avoir un renseignement mademoiselle ! »S'enquit aimablement Yami.

« Je voudrais savoir si les épreuves d'une séance photo que j'ai faite vendredi m'ont bien été envoyées. »

« Un instant, je vous prie. Rappelez mois votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

« Monsieur Muto. »

« Monsieur Muto ? Ah oui voilà, les épreuves de la séance photo de vendredi 16h00 vous ont bien été livrées ce matin. »

« Mais je n'ai absolument rien reçu » Protesta l'esprit qui sentait monté en lui un mauvais pressentiment.

« Voyez vous-même. Le numéro de reçu nous est parvenu ce matin, signe qu'il a bien été livré à votre adresse »Fit la réceptionniste en lui tendant le reçu.

Se saisissant du bout de papier, Yami lut le récépissé confirmant la livraison lorsque se yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Par Ra, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Téa, que lis tu comme adresse ? » S'empressa de demander le jeune homme a son amie.

« Attends voir. Monsieur Muto Yugi , Magasin de jeu Turtlle Game. Domino. Oui et alors ? » Demanda Téa qui ne voyait pas ce qui clochait.

« Téa ! Il est écrit Muto Yugi et pas Muto Yami. »

Subitement, Téa prit conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait et ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'étouffer un cri de terreur.

« Oh mon dieu, Yami, si c'est Yugi qui a le paquet et qu'il l'ouvre, on est cuits ! »

« On a intérêt à le retrouver avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. » S'écria l'esprit en sortant de l'agence au pas de course, suivi de près par Téa .

* * *

Et voilà fin de ce nouveau chapitre et début des ennuis pour nos deux amis. Sans dévoiler la suite de l'histoire, je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine mais Chuut !

_Oui, mais moi, je sais ce qui va se passer et je peux le leur dire euh_

Ah non, toi te tais et tu te tiens tranquille.

_Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?_

Non, mais ca va pas ou quoi. Je te signale que c'est grâce a moi que tu existes alors t'avises pas de te me faire du chantage si tu veux pas retourner au fin fond de mon esprit.

_m'en fous, vais aller voir tes lecteurs et vais bien en trouver un qui passera un marché avec moi ? Du genre s'il accepte de m'héberger dans son esprit, je lui dit ce qui se passera ._

N'essaie même pas, je te préviens. Et puis allez, dis au revoir parce que là, faut y aller.

_J'aime pas dire au revoir et j'aime pas y aller_

secoue la tête, désespérée)

Bon, laissons la faire sa mauvaise tête ca lui passera. Quand a vous chers amis lecteurs, je vous donne rendez vous pour el prochain chapitre.

En attendant, la boite a review est toujours là et libre a vous de lui laissez un message ou pas (c'est pas une obligation et je vous tuerais pas si vous n'en laissez pas rassurez vous).

Gros bisous a vous tous.

Moonfree.


	3. Lorsque tout se complique

Bonjour a tous,

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'écris mes chapitres sur papier suivant l'endroit ou je me trouve et ensuite , il me faut les retaper et c'est ce qui me pause le plus de problème (manque de temps et puis parfois batifole sur le net au lieu de bosser). Enfin, bref, le troisième chapitre est là et nous allons savoir si Yami et Téa vont parvenir a retrouver Yugi et l'enveloppe des photos ou s'il ets déjà trop tard.

Mais avant de vous laisser en compagnie du chapitre, réponse aux reviews;

sarya 13; La suite? Tu es sure de la vouloir? nan parce que j'en doute un peu. lol. Je plaisante, merci de montrer autant d'enthousiasme et merci de ta review. Bises.

Joana serenity; Alors comme ca, tu voudrais voir Yami et Téa ensemble? Hum sacrée demande que tu me fais là. Vais y répondre favorablement ou pas? Là est la question. A ton avis?  
Sinon, j'ai hate d'avoir la suite de tes superbes fics (enfin qui faudrait quand même que je commence Destinée parce que boulet comme je le suis, ben je l'ai pas encore lue) . Je me demande ce que tu nous prepares. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous.

Golden Sun 17; Je confirme, ton yaminouchet était sérieusement sexy. En tant qu'auteur, j'ai obtenu l'exclusivité de pouvoir voir les photos (histoire de me mettre dans l'esprit) et c'était vraiment très... comment dire...Enfin bref il est fait pour etre model.Si, si je t'assure. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira tout autant que le précèdent.Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute choupinette. Bisous a toi.

Sogna; retrouveront ils Yugi? Hum, je pense que ce chapitre devarit te donner la réponse a cette question. En espèrant qu'il te fasse rire autant que les deux premiers chapitres. Bises.

Et maintenant place au troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3; **Lorsque tout se complique.**

Yami et Téa couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en direction du magasin de jeu. Tous deux espéraient sincèrement y trouver leur jeune ami et plus encore trouver la fameuse enveloppe compromettante.

De son coté, Téa priait autant qu'elle le pouvait , espérant que ses suppliques seraient écoutées et que Yugi n'ouvrirait pas l'enveloppe. Le jeune homme était son meilleur ami depuis des années mais ellene lui avait rien dit au sujet de la séance photo. Téa n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il la voyait en petite tenue dans une baignoire. Pire encore, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Yugi tombait sur les photos faites en compagnie de Yami.

De son coté, l'esprit n'avait pas d'autres pensées que celle de récupérer le paquet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les photos qui le concernaient n'étaient pas un problème en soi mais celles avec Téa étaient véritablement un souci. Yami savait que Yugi avait eu un crush sur Téa depuis des années et même si aujourd'hui il sortait avec Rebecca, l'esprit savait que son double n'apprécierait qu'a moitié l'incongruité de la situation.

Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées et tous deux furent presque surpris, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le magasin , de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Sans aucune précaution , Yami entra en trombe, suivi de prés par la jeune fille. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait Monsieur Muto senior. Ce dernier regardait d'un air ahuri les deux jeunes gens qui venaient d'entrer en trombe. De tous les amis de Yugi, Téa et Yami étaient les deux plus calmes, ceux qui gardaient presque toujours la maîtrise d'eux même. Les voir aussi agités fit craindre le pire au vieil homme.

« Grand père ! Est-ce que tu as vu Yugi ? »

« Que se passe t'il Yami ? Tu as l'air bouleversé , y'a-t-il quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non, non, rassures toi, c'est juste que…. Je dois trouver Yugi au plus vite, il a quelque chose de très ….urgent a me remettre. » Termina l'esprit sur un ton peu convaincant.

« Hum, c'est dommage, tu viens dele manquer de quelques minutes »

« Monsieur Muto, s'il vous plait, savez vous ou il se rendait ? » Questionna à son tour Téa.

« Dans le centre ville je crois. Il me semble qu'il avait rendez vous avec Rebecca et des amis a elle »

« Merci beaucoup » crièrent les deux jeunes gens à l'unisson tout en ressortant du magasin.

S'arrêtant sur le trottoir, Yami se tourna vers Téa ;

« Le centre ville est immense. Comment va t'on faire pour le retrouver ? »

« S'il était avec Joey, je saurais ou les trouver. A chaque fois, c'est immanquable, ils se retrouvent toujours au monde du Hamburger. Mais en ce qui concerne Rebecca, j'ignore tout de ses habitudes »

Yami hocha la tête, lui-même avait eu la même réflexion quelques secondes auparavant. Yugi sortait depuis trop peu de temps avec Rebecca pour qu'ils sachent ce que la jeune fille aimait, ses lieux préférés et autres éléments qui ,en ce moment , auraient pu leur être utiles.

« Yami ? » Interrogea Téa d'une petite voix. « Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour qu'on le retrouve ? »

L'esprit jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Visiblement, l'histoire la perturbait un chouïa et elle semblait se demander comment elle avait pu atterrir dans un tel bazar. Cela lui donnait un petit air enfantin qui la rendait très mignonne songea l'esprit .

« Je ne sais pas Téa mais je l'espère »

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas…. Enfin vu que tu as vécu a l'intérieur de Yugi pendant un certain temps, est-ce qu'ilte serait possible, d'entrer en contact avec lui ? Ou du moins essayez de sentir où il se trouve ? » Demanda subitement la jeune fille.

« Depuis que Yugi et moi sommes séparés, nous n'utilisons plus ce lien, il a été brisé le jour ou je suis sorti du puzzle » Annonça Yami sur un ton de désespoir.

« J e t'en prie , essaie quand même. On ne sait jamais, vous avez tellement partagé de choses qu'il se pourrait que ça fonctionne non ? »

L'esprit haussa les épaules. A son sens, cela était une perte de temps mais Téa avait tellement l'air d'avoir foi en lui qu'il consentit a essayer. Se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il essaya de faire le vide en lui et de se mettre à la place de Yugi. Mais cela ne semblait pas concluant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était sa propre respiration. Puis soudain, alors qu'il allait abandonner il ressentit une douce odeur sucrée et fleurie. Ouvrant les yeux, il se tourna vers Téa et avança vers elle. Se penchant vers elle, il entreprit de mettre le nez dans son cou.

Téa, qui n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais regarda l'esprit comme s'il était fou.

« Euh, Yami ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je vérifie » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu vérifies ? Parce que là, ça devient gênant. »

« Oh ! Pardon ! Excuse moi Téa. Mais j'ai senti une douce odeur sucrée comme le parfum d'un bonbon et je voulais vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ton parfum. Tu sais que les roses étaient utilisées comme parfum dans l'Egypte antique ? »

Téa ouvrit grand les yeux. Son parfum était effectivement a la rose et elle était surprise que Yami ait réussi a le deviner . En règle générale, il fallait toujours qu'elle précise aux personnes que c'était de la rose et non autre chose.

« Téa ? Téa. »

La jeune fille se secoua mentalement et regarda autour d'elle pour voir Yami s'adresser a elle.

« Est-ce que tu sais où on pourrait sentir une telle odeur ? Je suis sur qu'il était en plein air. »

« Non pas du tout ! Mais attends, si ! Est-ce que l'odeur que tu as sentie te semblait aérienne comme si elle provenait d'un souffle de vent ? »

L'esprit acquiesça.

« Tu sais ou il est alors ? »

« Je pense qu'il peut être à la fête foraine qui est à la sortie de la ville. L'odeur que tu as senti doit provenir d'une barbe a papa. Je sais que Yugi en raffole et je crois me souvenir que Rebecca aime les friandises »

« Une barbe ? Que ferait Yugi avec une barbe ? Ce matin, il n'en avait pas. Et il n'a pas pu prendre celle de son père puisqu'il est en voyage »

Téa se mit à rire franchement. Yami avait vite appris à vivre dans la société moderne mais il y avait encore certaines choses qui lui échappaient visiblement. La jeune fille entreprit donc de lui expliquer ce qu'était une barbe a papa. Peu convaincu, l'esprit fit remarquer que c'était un nom étrange lorsque Téa lui promit qu'elle lui ferait goûter une de ces friandises.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés sur la place où se tenait la fête attractive. Maudissant la foule qui semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous au même endroit, les deux amis partirent à la recherche de leur ami.

Cependant, il était très difficile de repérer quelqu'un dans toute cette foule. Partout de gens couraient en tout sens, les cris provenant des divers manèges ne permettaient guère de bien se faire entendre et toutes les odeurs qui leurs chatouillaient les narines leur firent prendre conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Prenant Yami par le bras, Téa le tira jusqu'à un stand ou ils entreprirent de passer commande de sandwiches. Après s'être fait servi, ils reprirent leurs recherches patiemment . Ils commençaient à désespérer lorsque quelqu'un leur sauta dessus joyeusement.

Pris au dépourvu, tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol en même temps qu'un grand échalas blond leur tombait dessus.

« Et voilà, ça t'apprendra a jouer au grand gamin » Intervint une voix derrière eux.

Levant la tête, ils aperçurent Tristan qui les regardaient d'un air moqueur. Derrière lui, Duke et Bakura avaient beaucoup moins de retenue et s'esclaffaient joyeusement. Un peu plus a droite, se tenait Mai qui secouait la tête de gauche a droite avec l'air de quelqu'un qui fait preuve d'une grande pitié.

« Bah, j'y peux rien si ces deux là ne sont pas très robuste » grimaça le grand échalas en se relevant.

« Joey, il faudrait vraiment que tu cesses de sauter sur les gens comme cela. Un jour il t'arrivera une tuile » Riposta Yami en se relevant avant de tendre la main à Anzu pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ouais, mais ce jour là, il est loin Yami. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'ai appelé chez vous deux pour vous demander si vous souhaitiez venir avec nous mais la mère d'Anzu m'a répondu qu'elle avait un rendez vous d'embauche alors que ton grand père Yami m'as dit qu'il vous avaient vu courir en tous sens. Alors comment se fait il que vous soyez là et tous les deux. » Questionna Joey avec son air d'incompréhension habituelle.

« Bah, en fait… c'est…. » Bafouilla Téa

« Une longue histoire » termina Yami en espérant que ses amis ne se mettent pas à poser plus de questions encore.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre a nous pour…. Aie ! » Hurla le blondinet tandis que Mai l'avait attrapé par l'oreille et le traînait au loin.

« Nan, mais t'es andouille où tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne vois pas qu'ils veulent être seuls ? On ne t'a jamais appris à te taire chez toi ? »

« Mais lâche moi Mai, tu me fais mal….. »

Ses dernières paroles se perdirent dans le brouhaha ambiant pendant qu'il disparaissait entraîné au loin par la jeune femme blonde au caractère bien trempé.

Honda, Duke et Bakura se tournèrent vers Téa et Yami et leur adressèrent un signe d'excuse.

« Bon, on va y aller aussi. Si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre, je pense qu'on sera du coté de la grande roue et…. » Commença Honda qui fut coupé par une voix tonitruante qui venait de plus loin

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ou quoi ? A eux aussi va falloir leur apprendre la subtilité. Tristan, Bakura , Duke, venez ici si vous voulez pas que je vienne vous chercher » S'égosilla Mai.

« Va les chercher , comme ça tu pourras me lâcher l'oreille. » tenta Joey qui espérait s'échapper pendant que les trois autres jeunes hommes se dépêchaient de les rejoindre pour éviter la fureur de la maîtresse des Harpies Lady.

Yami et Téa se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire. Voir leurs quatre amis de faire remonter les bretelles par une unique femme était totalement hilarant.

Mais alors qu'ils cherchaient à reprendre leur souffle, Téa agrippa la manche de l'esprit et tendit le bras loin devant elle. Suivant des yeux la direction qu'elle lui indiquait, Yami sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Là devant eux se tenaient Yugi et Rebecca assis à une table. Tous les deux semblaient lancés dans une discussion animée te ne prenaient pas garde a ce qui se passaient autour. Ce qui donna une idée a Yami, qui prit la main de Téa et l'emmena derrière un pan de mur qui traînait par là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on les a retrouvés ? »Chuchota la jeune fille à l'esprit.

« On va récupérer l'enveloppe bien sur . Suis moi. »

Yami se laissa choir a quatre pattes et se mit en devoir d'avancer vers la table ou s trouvait son double et sa bien aimée, Téa sur les talons. Il espérait pouvoir récupérer l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sans doute dans le sac de Yugi sans se faire repérer par ce dernier. Il aurait pu lui demander de lui remettre l'enveloppe mais il savait que cela aurait aiguiser la curiosité de Yugi qui aurait alors tout fait pour savoir ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Hors s'il y avait bien une chose que Yami en voulait pas, c'était bien que son double ouvre cette foutue enveloppe.

Parvenus sous la table voisine de celle de son ami, Yami tendit la main vers le sac a dos que Yugi avait posé a terre. Le tirant vers lui avec précaution, l'esprit se mit ensuite en devoir e chercher l'enveloppe de ses convoitises. Dieu que Yugi avait nombres de choses dans son sac. Yami trouva entre autres choses ; un walkman, des cassettes, une paire de basket, un livre et diverses babioles avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Levant le pouce en signe de victoire dans la direction de Téa, il entreprit de tout remettre dans le sac et de remettre ce dernier en place. Lorsqu'il eut fait cela, il repartit en direction inverse ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se retrouva alors derrière Téa. Heureusement que la jeune fille portait un pantalon ce jour là, pensa en son for intérieur un esprit quelque peu troublé.

Enfin, ils parvinrent a se sortir sans encombres de sous les tables et se dirigèrent alors derrière le mur adjacent au a la terrasse. Poussant un ouf de soulagement, Yami s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Se retournant, l'esprit fut surpris de voir qui se trouvait devant lui mais su qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. De son coté Téa avait couvert sa bouche avec sa main pour retenir el cri qui avait failli s'échapper. Car devant eux se tenaient trois policiers en uniformes qui les regardaient comme si Téa et Yami étaient des criminels.

* * *

Oh, oh, on dirait que les ennuis ne font que commencer. Ne me tuez surtout pas d'avoir coupé ici, il fallait bien que je finisse le chapitre d'une façon ...euh...Interessante?

_Si, si tuez là, vous génez pas. Vous pouvez même la torturer, je vous dirais ce qui lui fais peur si vous voulez._

Ben vas y, change de camp espéce de lacheuse. Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Si je viens a disparaitre, ou t'iras? Hein t'as pensé a ca?

_Euh,...non. Rectification ; que personne ne la touche sinon je... en fait je sais pas._

Ah elle est belle la défense! J'te jure, je vois que je peux compter sur toi. Bon allez viens on va aller régler ca dans le bac a sable.

Quant a vous chers lecteurs, je vous donne rendez vous dans quelques jours pour le quatrième chapitre. Yami et Téa arriveront ils a se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils se sont fourrés? Hum, c'est a voir.

En attendant, la boitea review est là et blablabla, vous connaissez le refrain.

Gros bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


	4. Un sauvetage inattendu

Bonjour a tous ,

Ne me tuez pas pour le temps que j'ai mis a livrer ce nouveau chapitre s'il vous plait.  
_Si, si, tuez la, je le veux._  
Tais tois la petite voix. Ils vont quand même pas me tuez s'ils veulent savoir la suite si?  
_Bah moi je peux la leur dire la suite, j'ai vu tes brouillons._  
Oui mais tu as dis que tu savais pas lire mes pattes de mouches et toutes façons y'a pas tout sur les brouillons.  
_Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit._

Bon donc, je vous suppliait de ne pas me tuez tout de suite. En fait, j'ai été très occupée par un méchant virus qui m'as demandé trois jours d'efforts pour me débarrasser de lui. Maintenant ca va , il est parti et je pense être tranquille. J'ai également profité de ces trois jours sans ordinateur valide pour mettre sur pied une nouvelle histoire qui peu a peu s'éveille a la vie. Mais ca c'est une autre histoire donc sans plus attendre je vous laisse en compagnie des RAR;

Angelic Melody; Merci d'être passée ma petite puce. Tout ce tralala pour une enveloppe? Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle envellope. Elle contient les photos de Yami et de Téa dans la baignoire et celle du fameux baiser mouillé. Alors bien sur, si Yugi voit cela, tu imagines un peu la crise? Bien entendu, Yami va essayer d'eviter un confil avec son Aibou et c'est pour cela qu'il galope coome un dératé après cette enveloppe. En tout cas, j'espère que se chapitre ci te plaira. Plein de gros bisous a toi.

Joana Serenity; Heureuse de voir que Mai rabrouant Joey et les autres t'a amusé. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup rigolé en écrivant cette scène. J'imaginais Joey en train de protester, fidèle a son habitude. lol. Sinon, oui, Yami remarque un petit peu Téa. En même temps, vu l'aventure dans laquelle ils se sont fourrés, il est obligée de la prendre en compte. Pour ce qui ets de la prison, ma foi, la réponse se trouve juste au dessous. Dans ce chapitre se trouve également un petit clin d'oeil qui devrait te plaire je pense puisqu'il met en scène deux personnages que tu sembles apprécier. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gros, gros bisous a toi.

Sogna; Ta question devrait trouver sa réponse dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot et désolée pour le retard. Bises.

Athenais; Ah Yami a quatre pattes est en effet un moment tordant. Je m'amusais toute seule en écrivant les lignes qui s'y rapportent. A vrai dire, je crois bien qu'il ne s'est pas passé 10 minutes sans que je mettes a rigoler en écrivant les chapitres. Je sais, je suis pas normale mais bon, on s'amuse comme on peut non? En tout cas, voici la suite et merci pour ta review. Bises.

Comme je pense que maintenant vous en avez assez de me voir parler, je me tais et vous laisse avec le chapitre 4.  
Bonne lecture.  
_Et mordez vous les doigts de lire une si piètre histoire, ha ha ha...Aie euh, arrêtes de me tirer par le cheveux, ca fait mal._  
C'est exprés!

* * *

**Chapitre 4;** Un sauvetage inattendu

Sentant les ennuis arrivés, Yami essaya cependant d'afficher un sourire rassurant. Malgré tous ses efforts, le résultat ne fut guère convaincant. Téa s'accrochait a lui comme si elle se trouvait dans un lac sans fond et que Yami était son unique bouée de sauvetage. Les trois policiers, quant a eux, les regardaient toujours avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Ni Téa, ni l'esprit n'osaient faire un geste.

« Pouvez vous nous expliquer ce que vous faites jeunes gens ? » Demanda aimablement mais néanmoins d'un ton sans réplique l'un des policiers.

« Eh, bien, en fait,…euh, …nous voulions trouver un petit endroit tranquille pour nous embrasser » Improvisa Yami.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il entreprit de passer son bras autour de la taille de Téa. La jeune fille, qui était terrifiée et se voyait déjà en prison, ne nota même pas ce geste et laissa Yami continuer à mener les opérations.

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi jeune homme. Cela fait une dizaine de minutes que nous vous observons et nous vous avons surpris en flagrant délit de vol » Riposta le même agent sur un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'aimable.

« Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre au poste de police » Ajouta le deuxième.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » gémit Téa en serrant encore plus fort le bras de Yami.

« Mais ce n'était pas un vol, je récupérais quelque chose qui m'appartenais et qui…. » Commença l'esprit avant de s'interrompre. Bien sur, Téa et lui savaient que ce n'était pas un vol mais pour une personne extérieure a l'histoire, ce qu'il avait fait pouvait effectivement passer pour un vol. Renonçant a son explication, Yami jeta un regard a Téa pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de suivre les policiers.

« Très bien. Mais avant cela, rendez nous ce que vous avez pris dans le sac de ce jeune homme ! »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Yami qui ne voulait surtout pas perdre l'enveloppe a nouveau.

« Elle ne vous appartient pas et nous allons la rendre à son propriétaire »

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle m'appartient et qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de jugement. Je veux bien vous suivre au commissariat mais je ne vous rendrez pas cette enveloppe » Protesta le jeune homme

« Ecoutez, jeune homme, vous feriez mieux de ne pas aggraver votre cas. Si vous ne nous la rendez pas tout de suite, il y aura poursuite et confrontation entre vous et le jeune homme a qui vous l'avez dérobée. Suite à cela il y aura sans doute un procès. Il vaudrait mieux dans votre intérêt limiter les dégâts et rendre cette enveloppe à son propriétaire, cela simplifiera les choses. » Commanda une dernière fois l'agent de police.

« Il est hors de question que je…. »

« Yami, je crois que tu ferais mieux de rendre l'enveloppe à ces agents. Il vaut certainement mieux qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Yugi, même si cela prête a conséquence, plutôt que sur le bureau d'un juge qui les transmettra au dossier et aux journaux qui suivront l'affaire » Fit remarquer Téa.

Yami réfléchit un instant. La jeune fille n'avait pas tort. Les conséquences seraient certainement moindre si c'était son double qui détenait l'enveloppe. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Yami tendit l'enveloppe à l'un des agents qui s'empressa de remettre l'enveloppe à son propriétaire cependant que les deux autres agents escortaient Yami et Téa a une voiture de police. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent aucun de leurs amis sur le chemin. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de plus de complication.

**&&&**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, les deux agents les conduisirent dans une cellule et leur expliqua que le commissaire en personne allait les recevoir d'ici quelques minutes. Une fois seuls, Téa laissa échapper un sanglot mais refusa de laisser les larmes s'échapper. Elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas dans la situation ou elle s'était maintenant fourrée.

S'apercevant de sa détresse, Yami s'approcha d'elle et s'assit a ses cotés.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Téa, ils ne peuvent nous garder éternellement ici. Il ne s'agit que d'un petit délit. Je suppose qu'ils vont nous entendre puis faire une compte rendu et d'ici une heure ou deux nous serons dehors » Tenta de la réconforter l'esprit.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux embués vers lui et lut de la confiance dans les yeux de couleurs améthyste. Visiblement, Yami était sur qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose mais elle en doutait quelque peu.

« Oui mais, ils vont inscrire cet incident dans nos casiers. Tout ça pour une série de photo. Pourquoi ai-je écouté mon professeur de danse ? Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du faire ces fichues photos, et dans cette tenue en plus » Lâcha Téa dans un mouvement de désespoir.

« Tu aurais eu tort de ne pas les faire tu sais. Tu étais très jolie dans cette tenue, je t'assure » Répondit Yami dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'empressa d'ajouter ;

« Ainsi, c'était sur le conseil de ton professeur de danse que tu as fait ces photos ? »

« Oui, il disait que ce serait un plus d'avoir un book, que cela permettrait d'avoir plus de chances lors de mes auditions. Mais maintenant, si mon casier judiciaire garde trace de cette histoire, même un book ne me sauvera pas. » Termina la jeune fille avant de demander

« Et toi, pourquoi était tu là ? »

« En fait c'était une idée d'Isis. Dans cette vie, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'existence jusqu'à présent. Il me fallait trouver un petit boulot et chacun de mes employeurs me demandait des diplômes et toutes sortes de choses que je n'ai pas. Je pensais vraiment que je ne trouverais rien alors quand Isis m'a parlé de cette agence qui cherchait des modèles masculins pour faire des photos, j'y suis allé. Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu, ils ont voulu tout de suite m'engager sans chercher a savoir qui j'étais alors j'ai signé, tout en mettant certaines conditions. » Ajouta l'esprit.

Téa hocha la tête. Elle se rendait compte que l'intégration de Yami n'était pas aussi facile qu'ils l'avaient tous espéré. Malgré les difficultés, l'esprit avait continué à se battre pour se faire une place dans ce monde et cela rendait la jeune fille plus admirative encore. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et un agent leur demanda de sortir et de le suivre.

**&&&**

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du commissaire. Ce dernier était un gros bonhomme vêtu d'une chemise a carreaux. Son visage rond respirait la bonté mais on pouvait lire dans ces yeux une extrême autorité. Sans nul doute, cet homme respirait la droiture et la justesse. Vaguement mal a l'aise, Téa prit place sur une des chaises que lui désigna le commissaire pendant que Yami en prenait une autre.

« Alors mes petits amis, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de voler cette enveloppe alors qu'elle ne vous appartenait pas ? »Demanda le policier en les regardant tour a tour.

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment du vol monsieur. Voyez vous… »

Yami raconta ainsi toute l'histoire en omettant bien sur que la jeune fille se trouvant sur la photo avec lui était Téa. Il souhaitait la protéger le plus possible qu'il le pouvait. La jeune fille n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle chose et son rêve de devenir de danseuse serait sans doute mis a mal si cette histoire venait aux oreilles des gens.

Lorsqu'il eut entendu toute l'histoire, le commissaire se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Et vous, que venez vous faire dans cette histoire. Si ce jeune homme dit vrai, vous n'aviez rien a gagné à ce vol alors pourquoi être resté avec lui ? »

Téa s'apprêtait à répondre que la jeune fille qui figurait sur les photos était elle-même mais elle en fut empêchée par un agent qui entra en trombe dans le bureau.

« Monsieur el commissaire ! Monsieur Kaiba est ici et il veut vous voir. Nous lui avons dit que vous étiez occupé mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et il devrait arriver d'ici peu a…. »

« Correction monsieur l'agent, je suis arrivé » Résonna une voix froide et rieuse en provenance de la porte.

Kaiba était entré sans rien demandé a personne et regardait maintenant le pauvre agent d'une façon dont lui seul avait le secret. Le pauvre agent ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Agent Kazuya, vous pouvez disposer je vous prie » l'informa le commissaire en se tournant vers le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation.

« Que puis je pour vous monsieur Kaiba ? » S'enquit aimablement le commissaire.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que l'amende qu'a reçu cette jeune fille soit oubliée » lança Seto de toute la suffisance dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille en question. La demoiselle était assez grande et fine et ses longs cheveux auburn lui tombaient largement sur les épaules, encadrant un visage à l'ovale parfait dans lequel pétillaient deux yeux bleu vert.

« Sérénity ! » S'écrièrent à la fois Yami et Téa en apercevant la jeune fille.

Cette explosion de cri eut pour effet de tourner l'attention des trois autres personnes présentes dans le bureau vers les deux jeunes gens qui se disaient maintenant qu'ils auraient mieux fait de se taire.

« Yami ? Téa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Leur demanda Sérénity.

« Muto et Gardner ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a vous trouvez ensemble et surtout pas ici » renifla d'un ton moqueur Kaiba.

« Attendez, vous vous connaissez ? » demanda un commissaire qui était plus que jamais largué et que les événements dépassaient à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« Oui » répondirent trois mêmes voix pendant que la quatrième déclarait d'un ton mélodramatique « Malheureusement oui ! »

Secouant la tête de gauche a droite, le pauvre commissaire essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là.

« Monsieur Kaiba, pouvez vous me dire qui sont ces personnes ? » demanda t'il a Kaiba espérant que la parole d'un homme aussi puissant que lui, éclairerait sa lanterne.

« Ce sont deux de mes connaissances et accessoirement deux amis de la jeune fille dont vous venez de faire sauter l'amende »

« Qu'es-ce que vous dites ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais… »

« Dans ce cas, vous feriez bien de le dire avant que je ne décide de ne plus faire de don à ce commissariat » Menaça Seto.

« Bon, bon, très bien, donnez moi cette amende » Capitula le pauvre homme avant d'ajouter « Et emmenez ces deux là avec vous, je ne veux surtout pas avoir d'autres problèmes aujourd'hui »

**&&&**

Ravis de cette aubaine, Yami et Téa suivirent Kaiba et Sérénity au dehors du commissariat. Téa et Sérénity marchaient devant tandis que Seto et Yami étaient à l'arrière.

« Alors explique moi ce que tu faisais dans cet endroit Téa. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir dans un commissariat un jour. »

« Il y a un début pour tout, crois moi »

« Et pourquoi étais tu avec Yami. Y'aurait' il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire a propos de vous deux ? » Demanda malicieusement la rouquine.

« Non, grand Dieux non Sérénity. C'est juste une très longue histoire. Mais puisqu'on en est aux confidences, dis moi ce que tu fais en compagnie de Kaiba ? » Contre attaqua la brunette.

« Kaiba est quelqu'un de très gentil quand on prend le temps de le connaître tu sais. En fait j'ai eu un problème avec mon vélo. Je l'avais mal garé et je me suis pris une amende. Comble de malchance, la roue a ensuite crevé, Seto passait par là et a proposé de me raccompagner voilà tout. »

« Hum, hum, et c'est tout ? Tu es sure ? » Se moqua gentiment Téa en voyant rougir son amie.

Pendant ce temps là, Yami et Seto tenait a peu de choses près la même conversation.

« Alors comme ça être le roi des duellistes en te suffisait pas. Il fallait que tu démarques un peu plus Muto ? » Ricana le PDG

« J'en aurais autant à ton service Kaiba. Depuis quand voles tu au secours de la demoiselle en détresse ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ce n'est sûrement pas son abruti de frère qui le ferait. Et puis tu es bien placé pour parler. Qu'est-ce que Gardner a bien pu te promettre pour que tu acceptes de lui venir en aide alors que cela concerne la police ? »

« Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires Kaiba » Grogna l'esprit.

« On est bien d'accord pour une fois. Tu ne dis a personne ce qui c'est passé dans ce bureau et de mon coté, je tiens ma langue. » Conclut Seto avant de monter en compagnie de Sérénity dans sa limousine qui l'attendait devant le commissariat.

**&&&**

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seul, Téa et Yami se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard de soulagement.

« Je crois qu'on peut remercier Kaiba. Même si son intervention n'était pas voulue, c'est quand même grâce à lui qu'on s'en sort sans trop de dommage » Remarqua Téa.

« Oui, mais on a toujours pas récupérer les photos et on en sait pas ou se trouve Yugi maintenant »

Téa hocha la tête pendant que Yami contemplait l'horizon. La jeune fille sortit son téléphone de son sac et remarqua qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Lorsqu'elle l'eut écouté, elle se tourna vers Yami avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Yugi est a la piscine » Annonça t'elle joyeusement.

« Alors on a plus qu'à l'y rejoindre » conclut Yami.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Tout compte fait pas de problème judiciaire pour nos deux amis grâce a l'intervention non voulue de Kaiba.  
_Je savais pasqu'il pouvait être utile celui là. Son cas est peut être pas si désesperé après tout._  
Tu veux bien te taire? Y'a des supportrice de Seto dans le coin et j'ai pas envie de recevoir des lettres de protestations.  
_Pff, me demandes bien ce qu'elle peuvent lui trouver a cet abruti._  
Mais tais toi donc!

Bon, hem, suite a la violence de la scène qui va suivre je vous propose un documentaire sur la migration des cigognes.  
"Les cigognes aiment a se déplacer en groupe. Quand vient l'hiver et les températures glaciaires, elles..."

Bon voilà, c'est réglé.  
J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dans peu de temps. je peux déjà vous dire qu'il se passera a la piscine. Que d'eau, que d'eau dans cet endroit. Que s'y passera t'il? Il faudra attendre malheureusement encore un peu.

En attendant, laissez un message si le coeur vous en dit ou si vous avez des questions.  
Bisous a tous  
Moonfree


	5. Une victoire de courte durée

Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Et pourtant le voici. C'est bien lui, vous ne rêvez pas, je l'ai fait!  
_Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? C'est pas une poule que tu présentes a un concours de beauté_  
Oh toi ça va hein ? Mis a part râler continuellement et me mettre des bâtons dans les pattes, ben t'es pas très utile. Me demande même si je ne vais pas te renvoyer d'où tu viens tiens !  
_Tu ferais pas ça ? Nan t'es trop gentille, tu pourrais pas ! Tu pourrais ?_  
Hum, je sais pas, on verra ça tout à l'heure.

Pour l'instant, je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour toutes ces belles reviews qui m'on fait énormément plaisir. Comme il y en a pas mal et que j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour vous répondre, les RAR sont en fin de chapitre pour cette fois ci.

Donc je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse en compagnie du nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ;** Une victoire de courte durée.

Quelques instants plus tard, très exactement trente minutes plus tard, Téa et Yami se trouvaient devant la piscine. En sortant du commissariat, ils avaient pris le bus après que Téa eut annoncé que Yugi se trouvait à la piscine. Le jeune homme lui avait laissé un message vocal indiquant que si jamais elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait les rejoindre. Il avait aussi indiqué qu'il avait cherché à joindre (sans succès) Yami et leurs autres amis mais Joey et Mai avaient prévu une sortie au cinéma tandis que Bakura, Duke et Tristan avait décidé de manger une pizza.  
Téa avait souri à ses paroles, espérant que Joey comprendrait enfin ce qu'il devrait faire pour conquérir le cœur de sa belle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué que Yami s'était déjà avancé vers le guichet d'entrée. Se secouant mentalement, elle sortit de ses songes et le rejoignit, lui demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour se baigner. L'esprit lui répondit qu'il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qui fit craindre Téa au plus haut point.

Si l'on considérait la journée qu'ils avaient passée, il fallait avouer que les idées de Yami n'étaient pas toujours adaptées à la situation. Ils avaient tout d'abord du courir a l'agence pour se rendre compte que Yami n'avait pas vérifier sous quel nom il avait demandé a ce qu'on envoie les épreuves photographique. Suite a cela, ils avaient retraversé la ville au pas de course pour retrouver Yugi et l'enveloppe. L'épisode de la fête foraine et la rencontre avec le reste du groupe et les insinuations de Mai donneraient sans doute lieu à de nombreuses plaisanteries les jours suivants. Finalement alors qu'ils avaient retrouvés l'enveloppe, ils s'étaient faits arrêter et s'étaient retrouvés au commissariat ou une surprise de taille les attendait. Ils avaient rencontré Kaiba en compagnie de Sérénity. Et maintenant ils étaient devant la piscine et Téa se demandait ce qui allait encore bien pouvoir leur tomber sur la tête.

L'esprit de son coté, ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de souci. Ils étaient maintenant entrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Yami déambulait dans les divers lieux comme….un poisson dans l'eau justement. Confiant, il était persuadé qu'il leur serait facile de trouver le casier de Yugi, d'y trouver le sac a dos et de reprendre l'enveloppe sans que rien ne 's'interpose entre eux et leur but. A la réflexion cela semblait être un plan simple et facilement réalisable mais Téa avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Mettant ses doutes de cotés, la jeune fille suivit Yami jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires des garçons espérant en finir au plus vite. Elle regarda Yami pousser la porte des vestiaires masculins et la regarda se refermer. Deux secondes après, la tête du jeune homme apparut à travers l'entrebâillement

« Téa ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Demanda l'esprit déconcerté devant l'inactivité de la jeune fille.

« Euh, …Yami, ceci est le vestiaire des garçons et… je suis une fille. Je ne peux pas entrer la dedans » Expliqua la jeune fille en bafouillant.

« Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dans ce cas, attends moi ici, je vais voir si je trouve les affaires de Yugi ! » Termina l'esprit avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, se posta devant la porte, de manière à surveiller les allées et venues de tout ceux qui rejoignaient les vestiaires. Ainsi elle pourrait prévenir Yami si Yugi s'avisait d'arriver à l'improviste.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes que Yami était entré lorsque Téa aperçut au loin une paire de cheveux tri colorés qui venaient dans sa direction. Prise au dépourvu et sans réfléchir, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et entra…dans le vestiaire des garçons à la recherche de Yami.

Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue et quelques sifflement fusèrent sur son passage tandis que certains cris outrés venaient interfères avec ces commentaires très expressifs.  
Très gênée, Téa s'efforça de ne pas regarder ailleurs que devant elle et pria pour trouver Yami au plus vite. Elle l'aperçue enfin. L'esprit était en train de regarder chaque casier les uns après les autres. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore trouvé celui de Yugi.

« Yami ! » appela la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'écoute de son nom et un sentiment de panique s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il se tourna vers la source de l'appel. Constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Téa, l'esprit se détendit et répliqua ;

« Bon sang, Téa, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était Yugi »

« C'est justement pour cela que je suis là. Yugi arrive, il devrait être ici dans moins de cinq minutes. Tu as trouvé ? » Murmura la jeune fille avec espoir.

Yami fit un signe de tête négatif et recommença à chercher.

« Yami, laisses tomber, on est cuits. J'espère juste que Yugi ne va pas prendre cette histoire trop mal. »

Mais le double de Yugi mit fin e ses doutes en poussant un cri de joie. Là, a deux pas d'eux se trouvait le sac de Yugi. Sans plus attendre, Yami se dépêcha de fouiller pour la deuxième fois dans le sac et en retira l'enveloppe qui par bonheur et chance, n'avait pas été ouverte et était intacte. Heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis le début de la journée, Yami laissa éclater sa joie.

« Ouf ! On a enfin cette fichue lettre. Maintenant dépêchons nous de sortir d'ici. » Déclara Yami.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, un événement vient troubler ce programme. Là, au bout de l'allée, ils aperçurent Yugi qui venait vers eux. Pour 'l'instant, il ne les avait pas encore vu. Plusieurs personnes se trouvant entre lui et Yami et Téa.

« Oh, oh, Yami, on fait quoi maintenant ? Si Yugi nous voit on est fichus » souffla la jeune fille.

Sans perdre un instant, Yami avisa un placard qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et y entraîna Téa qui ne comprit pas ce que l'esprit envisageait de faire. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux entrés dans le minuscule espace qui leur laissait tout juste la place pour se tenir a deux, Yami tira la porte sur eux. Un petit clic se fit entendre, signe que la porte avait bien été fermée.

« On va attendre que Yugi s'en aille puis quand il sera parti, on pourra sortir d'ici » Expliqua Yami.

Téa inclina la tête, démontrant qu'elle était d'accord pour suivre ce plan. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de courir en tout sens et ne demandait qu'une seule chose ; se glisser dans son lit et dormir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

« Téa, tu vas bien ? » demanda Yami d'une voix douce.

« Hein ? Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je crois que je commence à en avoir assez de voir cette lettre nous échapper sans cesse. »

« Cette fois-ci, elle ne nous échappera plus, fais moi confiance. »

Téa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Décidément, elle aurait eu le droit à toute la panoplie aujourd'hui et l'aventure se terminait sur la note Téa et Yami dans un placard. Cela avait quelque chose de très bizarre et de très intime en même temps. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle de Yami sur sa peau bien que le jeune homme fût à coté d'elle et non en face.

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, Téa jeta un regard à Yami et lui demanda ;

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut y aller maintenant. Cela va faire une demi heure que nous sommes là dedans. Yugi doit déjà être dehors non ? »

« Oui, attends je vais ouvrir la porte »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yami poussa sur la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Essaie plus fort » l'encouragea Téa.

Mais l'esprit eu beau pousser et tirer dans tous les sens, rien n'y fit, la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ils étaient bels et bien coincés dans ce placard peu confortable.

« Oh non ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller. Je t'en prie Yami, dis moi qu'il y a une solution pour sortir de là » se mit a gémir Téa

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour les nerfs de la jeune fille. Elle sentit venir les larmes et malgré ses efforts, elle avait du mal à les empêcher de couler.

L'esprit du sentir que son amie n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il chercha sa main et la prit dans les siennes en essayant de la rassurer ;

« Ca va aller Téa. On va attendre que quelqu'un passe et puis nous attirerons son attention. Il nous ouvrira et nous pourrons sortir. »

A peine avait il fini sa phrase que la seule source de lumière qui leur parvenait par le bas de la porte disparu. Visiblement, les lumières de la piscine venaient de s'éteindre, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose ; sa fermeture. Et qui disait fermeture disait sortie de tout le personnel.

Cette fois, ils étaient bien seuls dans cet endroit.

« Et voilà, c'est le bouquet. Fais moi plaisir Yami la prochaine fois, tais toi. A chaque fois que tu prédis quelque chose c'est l'inverse qui se produit » Lui lança sa jeune amie.

Le concerné se mordit les lèvres. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de suivre les conseils de Isis. Et tant qu'on y était, pourquoi avait il embarqué Téa dans cette galère. Elle, elle avait reçu ses photos, celles qu'il tenait étaient les siennes et c'était sa faute s'ils ne les avaient pas reçues. Et bien sur, il n'avait trouvé de mieux que de bloquer la porte de l'armoire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était peut être le roi en ce qui concernait les jeux mais pour le moment, il lui semblait qu'il était surtout le roi des boulets.

« Téa ? » appela t'il doucement, soucieux de savoir si la jeune fille lui en voulait beaucoup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire. C'est ma faute si on est obligé de passer la nuit ici et que… »

« Oh Yami ! Laisses tomber tu veux ? Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui » répliqua Téa qui ajouta après avoir marqué une pause « Non, en fait je ne connais qu'une personne qui aurait pu rivaliser avec toi sur ce coup là. Seul Joey a autant de poisse que celle qui ne nous a pas quitté aujourd'hui. »

« Joey ne t'aurait sans doute pas conduite en prison » conclut tristement Yami.

« A ce propos, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda l'esprit d'un ton surpris.

« Pour avoir voulu me protéger au commissariat. Lorsque tu as raconté l'histoire au commissaire, tu as volontairement omis de dire que c'était moi la jeune fille dont l'honneur était en jeu. C'était un geste très noble »

« Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas t'entraîner plus en avant dans cette histoire » se justifia l'esprit.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. L'esprit avait encore une fois essayé de la protéger d'un danger. A bien y réfléchir, il était toujours là pour lui venir en aide quand elle était en difficulté. Téa lui avait toujours été reconnaissante de cela.

Se laissant glisser sur le sol, Téa essaya de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour passer la nuit. A son coté, elle sentit Yami qui faisait de même.

« Et dire que je ne les même pas vu ces photos » lança l'esprit sur un ton badin.

« Ca peut s'arranger.» proposa Téa en sortant une mini lampe torche de son sac et en éclairant Yami.

Profitant de cette occasion, l'esprit commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe et en tira les premières épreuves.

Mais il était difficile pour Téa d'arriver à bien l'éclairer dans la position ou elle se trouvait. A vrai dire elle beaucoup trop éloignée de l'esprit et était obligée de se tordre en tout sens. Voyant son problème Yami lui demanda si elle voulait changer de position. Téa acquiesça et entreprit de trouver un statut qui lui permettait à la fois d'éclairer son ami et de s'asseoir dans une posture confortable. Après dix minutes de contorsions diverses, la jeune parvint enfin à trouver son bonheur. Maintenant, elle était placée de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait éclairer Yami sans difficulté aucune et voir en même temps que lui les diverses photos.

« Celle là est très jolie » Indiqua Téa pour une photographie qui montrait l'esprit sur une moto de course.

« Ça fait un peu trop chevalier mécanique a mon goût » protesta Yami « Je préfère celle –ci » lui indiqua t'il en montrant une photo qui le représentait assis au bord d'un faux lac.

Ils passèrent en revue plusieurs photos de cette façon jusqu'à ce que Yami parviennent a celles qui le mettaient en scène en compagnie de Téa. Il se demanda s'il devait les regarder ou les ranger et décida de demander l'avis de la jeune fille. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il se rendit compte que son amie serait bien en peine de lui donner une réponse. Elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Les yeux clos, elle ressemblait a une déesse songea Yami en essayant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la déranger.

Baissant les yeux sur les photos qu'il tenait à la main, il se rendit compte a quel point Téa était belle. Elle n'était pas belle comme le sont ces femmes sur les magazines mais elle avait une âme qui la rendait belle a regarder. Elle aimait aider les autres, parfois au détriment de son propre bonheur, et ne demandait rien en retour. Ses grands yeux azurs donnaient envie de se noyer dans son regard. Les photos faites avec la jeune fille firent naître chez Yami de nouveaux sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son regard s'attarda sur la dernière photo, celle qui représentait le baiser mouillé.

Yami se souvenait que Téa avait beaucoup rechigné à faire cette photo avant de se laisser finalement convaincre. Mais en dépit de ses contestations, son baiser avait été doux et sucré. Yami avait eu l'impression que la jeune fille avait mis un peu de son âme dans ce baiser comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle. Cette même chose qui était en train de s'éveiller chez lui et qui lui donnait envie de faire une chose folle.

* * *

Et……fin de ce chapitre. Oui je sais il est un peu court, oui je sais, je suis sadique mais il faut bien vous faire un peu râler non ? Disons que c'est la petite voix qui déteint sur moi.

_Ben voyons, vas y mets moi tout sur le dos, je te dirais rien_

Oh arrêtes de râler, faut bien un bouc émissaire non ? Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

_Parce que je veux pas !_

Oui ben là tu te tais un peu je fais mes RAR et je te reprends après.

**Angelic Melody ; **Heureuse de voir que le petit clin d'œil au couple Seto/Sérénity t'ait plu. Je trouvais très amusant de les faire apparaître à ce moment précis, histoire d'en rajouter une petite couche. Lol.  
Yugi piquer une crise ? Hum, voyons voir … je sais pas s'il en serais capable mais si je lui avais fait voir les photos, ben y'aurais plus eu d'histoire donc ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. Est-ce que Yami et Téa s'en sont sorti ? De prison, oui c'est sur mais des embrouilles, ça l'est moins. La preuve dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous a toi ma N'Angel.

**Sogna ;** Ah ça pour avoir eu de la chance, c'est sur qu'ils ont du bol. Sans Seto, je pense qu'ils seraient encore derrière les barreaux. Mais quand un problème s'efface, un autre apparaît donc est-ce que Yami et Téa vont enfin se sortir de ce pétrin ? Rien n'est moins sur. Merci beaucoup de ta review. Bises.

**Athenais ;** Alors comme cela tu n'aimes pas Seto mais tu aimes la petite voix ? lol  
_Ouais, ça c'est du bon goût ! Je lui avais dit à Moon de ne pas mettre Kaiba dans sa fic vu qu'en plus elle n'en est pas super fan non plus, mais bon, elle m'écoute quand elle a le temps.  
_Oui mais sans Kaiba, ben Yami et Téa serait encore en prison et je fais quoi moi, sans mes persos principaux ? Pour ce qui est des photos, disons que rien n'est joué mais que c'est en bonne voie. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est a ton goût. Bisous.

**Joana Sérenity ;** Oh oh, on dirait que cette histoire de voix prend des proportions illimités. On va peut être devoir songer a ouvrir une garderie pour toutes nos petites voix. Lol. Mais Bienvenue a toi Ed, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance !  
Quant à toi ma Joana toute belle, je suis supra contente que le clin d'œil t'est fait plaisir. J'avoue que ce n'était pas trop prévu mais je n'ai pas pu résister à vous faire cette fleur. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous sont fans de ce couple et c'était en quelque sorte ma façon de vous remercier.  
_Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas eu l'idée de changer de persos principaux en cours de route !  
_Mais nan, c'est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien va Bêta ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Gros gros bisous a toi.

**Hithluwen ;** est-ce que Seto verra les photos ? Hum, je ne pense pas. Quoique tout est possible dans cette fic lorsque l'on sait à quel point je peux disjoncter parfois. Lol. En tout cas, le nouveau chapitre est là et j'espère qu'il te comblera. Merci pour ton petit mot c'était très gentil.

**Golden Sun 17 ;** Depuis quand Seto se lance au secours de la veuve et l'orphelin ? Hum disons que derrière son comportement froid et hautain doit se cacher un cœur d'or qui ne demande qu'à se réveiller. Oui enfin, je ne sais pas, mais j'aime à le croire en tout cas. Que se passe t'il a la piscine ? Ma foi, pas grand-chose si ce n'est une nouvelle situation embarrassante. Je te laisse seule juge de cela. Bisous a toi et bonne continuation aussi pour ta nouvelle fic qui semble promettre bien des choses.

**Syt the Evil Angel ;** Pfff, décidément, je préfère t'appeler Syt, c'est plus court.  
_Laisse la moi, laisse la moi, je veux lui mettre un coup de pelle a tarte !  
_Nan mais ça va pas ? T'es pas bien ? Vas pas la tuer, elle ne pourra pas poursuivre ses fics après ! Me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore ?  
_Ben si, a cause d'elle vais devoir aller a la mairie pour changer de nom. Pis m'en fout qu'elle est quatre voix autour d'elle. Je les attends et pis hop m'en débarrasse vite fait tu verras.  
_Oui, hem, dis c'est une RAR là donc tes règlements de compte tu te débrouilles toute seule oki ?  
Syt, tu as hâte de voir la tête de Yugi ? mais qui te dit qu'il verra ces fameuses photos ? Hum, ça te laisse songeuse n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci de ta review et gros gros bisous a toi.

Ouf, ben dites donc, c'est que cette fois il y en avait a dire des choses. Merci encore a vous tous pour toutes ces review et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera si mes calculs sont bons l'avant dernier. Et oui toute chose a une fin malheureusement.  
_Ouais on s'en va mais je reviendrais, je le jure !  
_T'es nulle ou quoi ? Y'en a une autre de fic donc je vais nulle part moi !  
_Ah ?  
_Pff, elle suit plus du tout la petite voix depuis son visionnage des bisounours. Enfin bref, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt.

Moonfree


	6. La fin d'une aventure marque le début d'...

_Ah tu postes enfin !_  
Ben oui, comme tu le vois, pourquoi ?  
_C'était tellement long que j'ai cru que tu posterais jamais._  
Oui, je sais et je m'en excuse auprés de tout le monde mais mettre fin a une histoire a quelque chose de déprimant vois tu ? C'est comme si tu disais au revoir a une amie parce qu'elle s'en va. Et c'est difficile.  
_Pffff, que t'es sentimentale toi !_  
Je sais, trop parfois mais j'y peux rien c'est comme ca alors arrêtes un peu si tu veux pas que je te coupe la langue pour te soumettre au silence.  
_Ca y est, son coté sombre revient ! Chers lecteurs, pendant que je vais essayer d'augmenter ce débit de mauvaises ondes, je vous propose de lire ce chapitre qui a mis tant de temps a venir. Moonfree fera les RAR après si cela ne vous dérange pas._

_Bonne lecture a tous et toi Moon tu viens avec moi .

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 ;** La fin d'une aventure marque le début d'une autre. 

Lorsque Téa ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un minuscule réduit et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit o elle se trouvait. Contusionnée et courbaturée, elle se rendit compte que sa tête reposait sur le torse de Yami. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé et regardait, amusé, la jeune fille faire surface du pays des songes.

« Bonjour Téa ! Bien dormi ? » Demanda malicieusement l'esprit a la jeune fille.

Cette dernière remercia le ciel de se trouver dans un placard. Grâce à l'obscurité qui les entourait, l'esprit n'avait pas pu noter la couleur rosée qui avait envahie ses joues.

« Hum, …vu les circonstances, je pense que oui. Et toi ? » Demanda la jeune fille en tentant d'étirer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses membres endoloris.

« Comme un bébé »

Yami avait en fait très peu dormi. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller son amie et d'autre part parce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux nouveaux sentiments qui l'avaient envahis.

« Tu crois que la piscine va bientôt ouvrir ? »Demanda Téa après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je l'espère. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est mais tout a l'heure j'ai réussi a percevoir le chant d'un oiseau donc je pense que l'aube est déjà levée ce qui est un point positif »

Téa acquiesça à cette remarque. Le coté plus sombre de son meilleur ami aurait pu lui dire que les extraterrestres allaient venir les délivrer de cette situation de misère qu'elle l'aurait cru sans hésitation. Elle en avait assez d'être dans ce placard et n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'en sortir et de regagner sa maison. Même si elle estimait que cela aurait pu être pire, Téa jugeait que cela devait prendre fin le plus vite possible, et la jeune fille ne pensait pas seulement aux photos perdues. Téa avait remarqué que depuis le début, les tuiles qui leur tombaient dessus à Yami et elle, étaient de plus en plus embarrassantes, forçant les deux compères à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Et s'il était bien une chose que la brunette ne voulait pas faire, c'était de se laisser aller a ses sentiments pour le puzzle du millénium. Cela n'aurait fait que compliquer encore plus les choses.

Téa en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit métallique venant du dehors du placard. L'instant d'après, les deux amis virent un rai de lumière apparaître sous la porte de leur étroite prison. Pensant que c'était une chance, Yami et Téa se mirent à crier de toute la force dont ils étaient capables cependant que Yami secouait la porte comme s'il était agi d'un prunier.

Des pas se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes gens et bientôt la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand.

Clignant des yeux face à la luminosité subite, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de leur minuscule abri sous les yeux ébahis de deux femmes de ménages qui hésitaient visiblement entre le rire et la frayeur. Toutes deux tenaient au dessus de leur tête deux balais et se demandaient si elles devaient en faire usage contre ses deux « êtres du placard ».

Finalement, après s'être assurées que Téa et Yami n'étaient pas des fantômes de noyés, elle raccompagnèrent les deux amis jusqu'a la sortie et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient dans le placard.

Gênés et peu décidés a raconter leur histoire, Yami et Téa se regardèrent et se demandèrent quelle excuse ils allaient bien pouvoir leur donner pour s'éviter des ennuis. Finalement, Téa inventa ;

« Nous faisions un pari et nous devions rester toute une nuit enfermés dans ce placard ».

Assez inexplicablement, les deux femmes de ménages parurent accepter cette explication. En son for intérieur, Yami était convaincu que cela les arrangeait bien et qu'ainsi les femmes de ménages éviteraient nombres de questions de la part de leur directeur.

Ravis de s'en tirer à si bon compte, l'esprit et son amie sortirent du bâtiment aquatique et se retrouvèrent au dehors sous les chauds rayons du soleil.

Alors que Téa s'étirait tel un chat, elle sentit que Yami la regardait étrangement. Dans se yeux se lisait un mélange de sérieux, d'admiration et de…. Se pouvait il que ce soit de la tendresse ? Se demanda, intriguée, la jeune fille.

Comme l'esprit ne semblait pas sortir de sa transe, Téa pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi entreprit 'elle de lui demander ;

« Yami ? Yami ? »

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle ;

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce serait plutôt a toi de me le dire, ça fait plus de cinq minutes que tu as les yeux dans le vague et que tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Excuse moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que j'ai enfin récupéré ces fichues photos après toutes ces aventures »

« C'est ce que je ressens aussi mais crois moi, je suis bien contente que tout cela prenne fin. Je ne me voyais pas revivre le même cauchemar aujourd'hui » Conclut dramatiquement Téa.

Elle avait cela sur un ton tellement théâtral que tous deux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Peu a peu, leur simple rire se transforma en un véritable fou rire de telle sorte que n'i l'un ni l'autre ne pu reprendre son souffle avant de longue minutes.

Mais soudain, alors que Téa essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux et d'arrêter de rire, l'esprit cessa de rire et lança d'un ton sérieux ;

« Téa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci »

La jeune fille le regarda en ouvrant les yeux, ne voyant pas où l'esprit voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi cela ? » S'enquit elle.

« Pour m'avoir suivi dans cette embrouille alors que rien ne t'y obligeais et aussi pour ne pas m'avoir tué alors que tu en aurais eu tout a fait le droit. J'apprécie énormément ce que tu as fait. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Yami. A quoi servent les amis selon toi ? » Rétorqua t'elle sur un ton taquin « Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul en cause. Après tout, moi aussi, je figure sur certaines de ces photos même si ce n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde qui me soit arrivé. »Ajouta la jeune fille après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Tu as tort Téa. Ces photos sont, pour ma part, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis un bout de temps car elles m'ont ouvert les yeux. Elle 'mont fait comprendre quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui était en moi depuis bien longtemps mais a laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. »

Téa regardait l'esprit comme s'il était devenu fou. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu parler et agir ainsi. Certes il était toujours très sérieux dans ses propos mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il lui semblait que ce n'était plus sa raison qui parlait, comme dans n'importe quel duel qu'il livrait, mais son cœur. Et même si la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à saisir tout ce que voulais dire son ami, elle ressentait comme un flux d'énergie circulant autour d'eux.

Yami s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait juste en face, de sorte que leurs yeux se faisaient maintenant face. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, la jeune fille sentit les lèvres de l'esprit sur les siennes. D'abord hésitant, le baiser se fit plus passionné lorsque Téa répondit au désir de l'esprit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant et plus rien ne sembla exister autour des deux jeunes gens. Lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir, leurs lèvres s'écartèrent tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Les joues de Téa se teintèrent d'une couleur rosée ce qui fit sourire Yami. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de moqueur. Il était au contraire rempli de tendresse pour celle qui lui faisait face. Il avait senti, à la manière dont Téa avait répondu à son baiser, que les sentiments qu'il portait à la jeune fille étaient partagés par cette dernière. Les mots étaient inutiles, tout se lisait dans chacun de leur regard. Ce même regard qu'ont tous les amoureux pour celui ou celle qui fait battre leur cœur.

Cependant il fallu bien rompre la magie de ce moment et c'est a contrecoeur que Téa chuchota ;

« Il faudrait peut être que l'on se mette en route pour rentrer a la maison si on ne veut pas avoir plus de problème que l'on en a déjà »

Yami acquiesça d'un signe de tête et après un baiser rapide, tous deux reprirent le chemin du retour main dans la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à la maison de Téa. La jeune fille ouvrit son sac et se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur a la recherche de ses clefs sous les yeux de Yami qui commençait à être réellement fatigué et ne cessait de bailler aux corneilles.

« Oh non, dites moi que je rêve ! » Gémit la jeune fille.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit l'esprit.

« J'ai perdu mes clefs et mes parents ne seront pas de retour avant demain. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison »

« Je ne vois qu'une solution dans ce cas. Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison » Proposa l'esprit qui ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'autres complications et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose à savoir se coucher et dormir.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Si Yugi nous voit arriver tout les deux en si piteux état, il va sûrement se poser des questions »

« Si tu veux mon avis, la situation en peut pas être pire qu'elle ne l'a été. Et puis de toute façon il s'en posera des questions ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'on a fait hier et pourquoi on a disparu »

Téa admit que Yami avait raison. Il leur faudrait trouver une excuse valable pour leur « indisponibilité » de la journée précédente. L'avantage de rester avec l'esprit étant que tous deux pourrait se mettre d'accord sur une excuse et éviter de tout faire capoter par des contradictions. La jeune n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le coté sombre de Yugi jusqu'au magasin de jeu.

Lorsque tous deux arrivèrent au magasin de jeux du grand père de Yugi, ils prirent bien garde a faire le moins de bruit possible en entrant et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Yami. Mais une fois a l'intérieur de la pièce, un autre problème se posait. Comme de bien entendu, il n'y avait qu'un lit de disponible et ils étaient deux. Un instant d'hésitation se fit entre les deux jeunes gens, que Yami rompit en protestant pour que Téa prenne le lit, argumentant qu'il serait très bien a terre. La jeune fille, de son coté, s'opposa farouchement à un tel arrangement. Elle avait déjà empêché l'esprit de dormir dans le placard et elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher de dormir dans son propre lit. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes a se chamailler en chuchotant pour éviter de réveiller les autres occupants de la maisonnée lorsque Yami proposa la dernière solution qu'il leur restait ;

« Dans ce cas, si tu es d'accord, nous dormirons tout deux dans le lit. Chacun d'un coté et en tout bien tout honneur évidemment » se dépêcha t'il d'ajouter.

Comme toutes les autres possibilités avaient été épuisées, Téa accepta cette proposition et tous deux se débrouillèrent pour tenir dans le lit. Finalement, la fatigue eut raison d'eux et tous deux s'endormirent en même temps sans se rendre compte que le sommeil qui aime à jouer des tours, les avait faits se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà, laissons nos deux amoureux rêver a leur bonheur d'être ensemble et terminons le chapitre ici.  
_Ahhh Berk, berk, berk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette guimauve ? Tu crois pas que tu en a trop fait là ? Le printemps ça te réussit pas a toi !  
_Mais ça suffit oui ? Il fallait bien que Téa et Yami s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments nan ? Je te signale qu'après ca il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre qui fait également office d'épilogue alors fallait bien que je les fasse se trouver dans celui là !  
_T'avais qu'a pas les faire se trouver ça aurait été mieux vois tu. Ou alors tu aurais pu transformer l'histoire en tragédie. J'aime les tragédies ou y'a des blessés et des morts et des…  
_Oui, oui, ca va on a compris. Va voir un truc au cinéma et laches moi tu veux ? Faut que je fasse les RAR maintenant.  
_Oh oui je vais t'aider, j'ai quelques trucs a dire a certaines personnes !  
_Hem, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ça. Tu veux pas plutôt aller faire un solitaire et….  
_Nan , je veux répondre_ !  
Bon oki, allez viens.

**Syt the Evil Angel ;** _Fallait vraiment que tu commences par elle dis ?_  
Bah oui je réponds dans l'ordre ou je recois les reviews pourquoi ?  
_Pour rien ! Mais vais te laisser te débrouiller sur ce coup là !  
_Ca y est, ca recommence mais c'est pas vrai! Syt qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait a la petite voix pour qu'elle se sauve dès qu'elle te voit dis moi ? Alors comme ça, tu avais hâte de voir le baiser entre Anzu et Yami et tu tournes en fan du couple Yami/Anzu ? Lol. Si j'avais su que ca te ferait cet effet là, j'aurais essayé de trouver une parade. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Je te fais de gros bisous et te dis a bientôt ma choupinette.

**Sarya 13 ;** Merci pour ta review et contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précèdent . J'espère que celui-ci te plaira même si j'avoue le trouver moins réussi (sans doute parce que sentiments dedans il y a ). Merci a toi et bisous.

**Joana Sérénity ;** Alors comme cela, la scène de Téa dans le vestiaire t'a plu ? Je suis contente que cette scène ait fait rire au moins une personne en dehors de moi. Autant en l'écrivant ca me plaisait bien, autant en me relisant me suis demandé ce qui me passait par la tête a ce moment.  
_Rien, rien ne te passe par la tête. C'est bien là le problème avec toi !_  
Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis a toi non mais ! (voyant que la petite voix s'apprete a répliquer). Oui je sais, je sais, tu me le donnes quand même, je connais le refrain merci. En tout cas, merci de ta review ma poucinette et merci aussi a Ed d'avoir reconnu que j'avais pas toute ma tête lol. Ca fait du bien de savoir que les gens s'en rendent compte. Bisous a vous deux.

**Sogna ;** A ce que je vois, l'idée du placard t'a plu. Oui c'est vrai que Téa et Yami n'ont vraiment pas de bol dans cette histoire et que je leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais c'était trop tentant pour que je renonce a le faire. En tout merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira.

**Athenais ;** _Merci, merci, j'ai toujours dit a Moon que je devrais parler dans tout le chapitre plutot qu'elle écrive toutes ses idées de tarée mais elle m'écoute jamais tu vois et…_  
Mais t'as pas fini de raconter ta vie toi ? Tu crois pas que Athenais préferais que tu répondes a sa review ?  
_Je peux le faire c'est vrai ? A ta place sans que tu interviennes ?  
_Oui je t'accorde ce droit. Pour une fois que quelqu'un t'apprécie, tu peux y aller, tu as carte blanche.  
_Ah chouette ! Bon alors attends que je prenne mes marques. Tu trouves sadique que Moon ait arrêté le chapitre précèdent a cet endroit ? Bah en fait c'était une de mes idées parce que elle savait ps comment faire pour terminer le chapitre donc je l'ai aidé. Mais par contre elle a pas voulu donner trop d'idée de fantasme a Yami. Ou alors elle veut pas l'écrire. Et je crois que je vais arreter là parce que Moon me fait signe que je dois rendre le clavier alors a bientôt_.  
Bon eh bien je crois que la petite vois a tout dit donc j'espère juste que cet avant chapitre t'aura plu égalment et que la RAR de la petit voix aussi. Bisous a toi.

**Hitluwen ;** Je suis flattée que tu aimes mon histoire. Etant donné qu'a depat, il s'agissait plus d'un délire qu'autre chose, j'avoue que je me suis demandé ce que ca finirait par donner et quand je vois les reviews, je suis toujours surprise de voir que les personnes apprécient. En tout cas, merci beaucoup a toi et j'espère que la suite te comblera. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan ;** Au vu de ta review, j'en déduis que tu as apprécier mes délires historiques. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite continuera a faire marcher tes zigomatiques. Bonne lecture et Bisous.

**Chaya ;** Tu as aimé la scène entre Kaiba et Yami ? J'en suis heureuse parce que j'ai longtemps cherché ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire a la sortie du commissariat nos deux « amis ». En tout, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bises a toi.

Décidément, y'a pas a dire, j'adore répondre a vos reviews. Elles sont toujours super gentilles et toutes mignonnes et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ca fait chaud au cœur.  
_Oui ben abréges vite. Je crois que je viens de casser la tuyauterie et y'a de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain.  
_C'est pas parce que Yami et Téa étaient a la piscine que tu dois faire pareil. Bon allez c'est bon, j'arrive pour récupérer encore une fois tes bétises. T'as fait comment pour tuer la tuyauterie au fait ?  
_Euh, ben j'ai essayé une bombe explosive destructrice de haricots verts en fait.  
_Oui, d'accord t'as rien de mieux a faire ?  
_Nan enfin si, faudrait que j'arrives a faire exploser le caht du voisin parce qu'il arrete pas de miauler le matin et ca m'énerve.  
_Je vois! Quelle occupation. Bon en attendant, tu veins m'aider et plus vite que ca!

Comme d'habitude mes chers amis, je me dois de vous laisser pour récuperer les boulettes de la petite voix. Je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre et d'ici là je vous fais a tous de gros bisous.

Moonfree


	7. Rien n'est jamais totalement terminé

_Ca y est, ça y est c'est la fin, c'est la fin !_  
Ben oui, c'est la fin, tu l'as dit Célestin. Même que je sais pas ce qui nous attendra demain, je ne sais pas si on trouvera le pain nécessaire à apaiser notre faim.  
_Oh non ! Arrêtes ça de suite tu veux ? Recommence pas avec tes rimes a deux balles tu veux ? Et puis, je viens de réaliser un truc là !  
_Quoi ? Que t'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un haricot mungo ? Ou que t'es plus bête qu'une pousse de bambou ?  
_Imbécile ! Faut arrêter les plats asiatiques toi ! Nan que si c'est la fin, ça veut dire que tu seras moins souvent à faire des histoires débiles non ?_  
Oui, mais les beaux jours revenant, je vais me dépenser en lâchant des ballons d'eau sur les passants qui passent puis peut être recommencer a mettre des lézards dans les dos des gens. Et puis aussi de mettre du chewing-gum sous les roues de la voiture et…..

_Oui, euh, bon, laissons la a ses débilités chroniques et lisez plutôt ce dernier chapitre ou cet épilogue suivant votre point de vue_  
C'est un chapilogue tite voix !  
_Un quoi ?_  
Un chapilogue, c'est un mot a moi pour dire que c'est un chapitre qui fait aussi office d'épilogue tu woaaa ?  
_Mon Dieu ! Ca s'arrange pas ! En tout cas Bonne lecture a tous et les RAR (si Moon n'a pas pété les plombs d'ici là) seront comme d'hab. en fin de chapitre_  
CHAPILOGUE euh ! C'est un Chapilogue ! C-H-A-P-I-L-O-G-U-E !  
_Oui, oui c'est cela!_

* * *

_**Chapilogue ;**_ Rien n'est jamais totalement terminé.

Les rayons d'un chaud soleil printanier réchauffaient de leurs présences la cuisine de la résidence des Muto. Le chant des oiseaux, quant à lui, achevait de parfaire le tableau de douce harmonie que la journée semblait annoncer. Seul, un galopement digne de rivaliser avec les plus gros troupeaux d'éléphant venait troubler cette quiétude. Au premier étage, un jeune garçon ne cessait de faire des aller –retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bain.

Le rez-de-chaussée, quant a lui était beaucoup plus calme et sa quiétude n'était troublé que périodiquement par quelques bâillements intempestifs. Yami, les yeux papillonnants et encore a demi dans les bras de dame Morphée, était attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit a travers la maison.

« Yami ? Tu peux y aller s'il te plait ? Je suis occupé » lui parvint la voix de Yugi de la salle de bain.

Peu réveillé, l'esprit se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, non sans s'être pris les pieds dans une carpette et avoir manqué de s'affaler de tout son long au bas des marches menant a l'étage. Maugréant contre l'utilité des carpettes à l'entrée des demeures, il se trouva face a un visage joyeux dont les deux yeux azurés pétillaient de vie. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut Téa se tenant sur le seuil. Sans plus attendre, il la fit entrer et referma la porte avant de se retourner vers elle et d'échanger un long baiser.

« C'était qui ? Si c'était Becky….. Au bon sang, vous pourriez prendre une chambre » décréta en s'interrompant de lui-même, Yugi qui venait de descendre en trombe les escaliers pensant tomber sur sa belle.

« Bonjour a toi aussi Yugi. Et puis prendre une chambre avec toi dans les parages ne semble pas être une très bonne idée » Lança Téa après lui avoir tiré la langue d'une façon espiègle.

« Sans compter que tu ne te comportes pas vraiment mieux avec Rébecca non? » Rétorqua l'esprit à son double qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à cette remarque. Remarque qui ne pu empêcher la résurgence a l'esprit des trois jeunes gens d'une certaine scène deux jours auparavant.

**&&&**

Le lendemain de leur mésaventure photographique, Yami et Téa avaient été réveilles bien malgré eux, par Yugi qui était entré sans frapper dans la chambre de Yami pour lui emprunter une chemise. Au début, le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu que deux silhouettes occupaient le lit de son coté plus sombre. Insouciant comme a son habitude, le jeune garçon s'étaient dirigé a tâtons dans la chambre de son double jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre une chaise qui n'avait semble t'il pas été remise a sa place.

Pestant contre le manque d'organisation de Yami, le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et en avait ouvert les rideaux en grands. Il savait que son double ne manquerait certainement pas de crier à l'injustice face à un tel réveil mais jugeant que dix heures du matin était une heure correcte pour être réveillée, Yugi n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un scrupule.

Cependant, lui qui pensait subir les foudres de l'esprit et avoir la joie de goûter a l'expression de son visage frustré, tomba quasiment a la renverse devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Deux formes se tenaient entrelacées dans le lit. Deux formes, que le jeune homme connaissait bien et qui en ce moment précis ne semblaient même pas s'être rendu compte de la présence d'une tierce personnes dans la pièce. Les cheveux tri colorés et inimitables se tenaient bien là ou ils devaient être mais la présence d'une chevelure brune était beaucoup moins facilement explicable. Stupéfait, Yugi s'était tenu dix bonnes minutes au pied du lit sans oser faire un geste cependant que Téa et Yami, qui s'étendant et qui baillant, essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits.

Après quelques instants de flottement, les deux amoureux avaient finalement pris conscience de la présence de Yugi dans la pièce. Tous trois s'étaient alors regardé a tour de rôle, incertains de ce qui devait se dire en pareil cas. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient comment débloquer ce moment de gêne. Finalement, ce fut Yugi qui reprit le premier ses esprits et qui après s'être excusé de les avoir dérangé, quitta précipitamment la pièce.  
Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques secondes à Yami, qui avait craint une crise de la part de son hikari, pour s'élancer à sa suite et le suivre jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Mais une fois entré sans aucune précaution dans l'antre personnelle du jeune homme, quelque chose d'inhabituel frappa l'esprit. Il y avait trouvé Yugi debout devant sa fenêtre mais également une autre personne. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et enroulée dans une épaisse serviette éponge se tenait sur le lit et tentait tant bien que mal de sécher ses boucles rebelles. Cette fois-ci, ça avait été le tour de Yami d'être surpris par la présence de Rébecca et de ne pas savoir comment réagir. L'absurdité de la situation était telle que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir. Après quelques instants, Yugi et Yami, d'un accord tacite passé par le regard, prirent alors le parti de descendre a la cuisine laissant les deux demoiselles en dehors de ce règlement matinal.

Durant une bonne heure, la cuisine avait été le refuge et le témoin muet d'une scène de confidences, de paroles a cœur ouvert entre frères. Tout d'abord en ce qui concernait la présence respective de chacune des deux princesses élues des cœurs et ensuite sur les états d'âmes de chacun des deux jeunes hommes.

Il était résulté de cette conversation que Rebecca avait dormi dans la chambre de Yugi parce que tous deux étant rentrés tard la veille au soir, ils avaient jugés qu'il serait plus prudent que la jeune fille dorme sur place. Mais à en croire Yugi qui s'était mis à jurer ses grands dieux lorsque la question avait été abordée, il s'était agi d'une solution en tout bien tout honneur et rien d'autre. Son coté plus sombre avait souri a cette remarque non sans demander a son hikari ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. Yugi avait alors admis qu'il s'entendait très bien avec elle et que seul le temps leur permettrait de voir comment évolueraient les choses.

De son coté, Yami avait avoué à Yugi que Téa avait perdu les clefs de sa maison et que dans un souci de commodité, elle avait dormi au magasin de jeu. Il l'avait également mis au courant des photos perdues tout en évitant de parler de celles qui le mettaient lui et Téa dans un environnement aquatique. Passé cet aveu, la cavalcade de la veille avait beaucoup amusé Yugi qui à cet instant n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer son Yami à Joey. Le jeune garçon avait accepté l'histoire de son coté plus sombre et lui avait par la même occasion assuré que le fait qu'il commence quelque chose avec Téa ne le dérangeait pas.

Lorsque tout deux étaient sorties de la cuisine confidente, ils s'étaient retrouvés face a deux jeunes demoiselles qui apparemment venaient également d'avoir une certaine discussion et qui, impatientes, attendaient la libération de la cuisine retenu en otage afin de se restaurer

**&&&**

Tout en se remémorant ce souvenir, Yami, Téa et Yugi étaient arrivés dans cette même cuisine qui décidément avait un beau rôle dans cette histoire. Tandis que Téa prenait place a coté d l'esprit qui avait repris son petit déjeuner là ou il l'avait laissé, engouffrant sans se faire prier son cinquième cookies, Yugi s'empara d'un tas de lettre et se mit à chercher son magazine préféré dans le tas de paperasse publicitaire. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, accompagnant sa trouvaille d'un sonore « Yatta », il entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Quelques secondes a peine venaient de se passer lorsque un cri de stupeur mêlé a de l'indignation s'échappa de la bouche du jeune garçon. Dans le même espace temps, le magazine effectua un magnifique vol plané avant d'atterrir juste devant le bol de Yami qui en avait oublié de sortir sa cuillère de sa bouche et qui regardait maintenant son hikari avec des yeux qui auraient pu rivaliser avec des soucoupes a tasses.

« Bonch sanch ugi ! Mes chéréales ! » S'étouffa l'esprit en lançant un regard courroucé demandant des explications a Yugi.

« Ce qu'il se passe ? Regarde toi-même et tu comprendras. » Lui répondit Yugi en lui désignant le magazine qui avait appris a voler.

Baissant les yeux sur ledit magazine, Yami examina la Une tandis que son visage se couvrait d'une belle couleur rouge tomate cerise et que ses yeux se demandaient si ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas l'effet des deux bols de céréales, six cookies, deux sablés, du croissant et trois tranches de brioches tartinées de nutella qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

En plein milieu de la couverture s'étalait une photo de Yami et Téa en train de s'embrasser devant la piscine .Le titre qui accompagnait la photo prise a la sauvette ne pouvait pas être plus explicite et disait en toute lettes « Le roi des jeux semble avoir trouvé sa reine ».

Avalant la cuillérée de céréales qui était resté dans sa bouche, l'esprit se tourna vers Yugi :

« Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait Yugi. Cette photo a été prise à l'insu de mon plein gré. De plus il était super tôt ce jour là et nous n'avons vu personne aux alentours de la piscine »

« Je veux bien te croire mais tout de même. Comment ça se fait que les journaux soient limite au courant avant moi ? C'est à croire qu'il y a eu conférence de presse et que j'ai été refoulé à l'entrée » Riposta le jeune homme d'un ton maussade avant de se reprendre, d'éclater de rire et d'ajouter ;

« Il t'ont même consacré un article en double page »

Tournant les différentes pages d'un doigt qui se voulait fébrile, Yugi trouva enfin celle qui était l'objet de toute son attention. Cependant lorsqu'il l'eut parcouru des yeux, ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus rouge que celle qu'avait arboré Yami auparavant. Ce dernier qui s'était replongé dans son bol de céréales, releva la tête lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit en direction de son hikari. Et s'il n'avait pas été habitué aux regards de Bakura et Marik auparavant, il était a parier que celui de Yugi l'aurait tout bonnement cloué sur place.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux du jeune homme avaient perdu tout amusement et on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles un mélange de surprise, de colère, d'envie et de choc.  
« Et celle-là ! Tu vas aussi me dire qu'elle a été prise sans ton consentement peut être ? Cette fois Yami, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours avant de te tuer de mes propres mains » S'écria t'il, sur un tel ton que Téa qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit, craignit que cet éclat ne soit signe de folie.

Ne comprenant pas un tel élan de fougue et désireux de savoir ce qui avait mis son hikari dans un tel état, Yami s'empara du magazine et regarda a la page de ledit article pendant que Téa se penchait au dessus de son épaule.

Ce qu'ils y virent alors ne les amusa pas le moins du monde et des deux améthystes de Yami ou des deux saphirs de Téa, il était difficile de dire lesquels étaient les plus grands à cet instant.  
Les quatre yeux qui regardaient la double page n'en croyaient pas. Leurs yeux justement. Tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre pour retrouver se fichues photos ne servait plus a grand-chose puisque le magazine étalait la photo du baiser mouillé en son centre.

* * *

...  
...  
...  
_Ben Moon' pourquoi tu dis rien ? D'habitude t'es super volubile. Et pourquoi tu secoues la tête comme ça dit ?_  
Parce que je suis dégoûtée !  
_De quoi ? Je te suis pas là ! Tu viens de réussir a finir quelque chose ce qui pour toi relève de l'exploit !  
_Ben oui, justement ! Mon histoire l'est finie là et pis ben ce chapilogue avec le recul, je le trouve pas super en fait ! J'ai l'impression qu'il colle pas beaucoup avec le reste de l'histoire tu woaaa ?  
_C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? Si ça peut te rassurer, y'a rien qui colle toute façon dans ton histoire alors bon …_  
Oui mais là, c'est encore pire parce que bonjour la difficulté a l'écrire ce chapilogue. Je crois que je voulais pas y mettre de point final en fait.  
_Ce qui explique , si je ne m'abuse, le paquet de carambar caramel et les deux paquets de galettes bretonnes vidés en un après midi ?  
_Ben oui, fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant l'inspiration!  
_Allez fais les RAR maintenant pendant que je t'apporte un nouveau paquet de carambars pour fêter cette fin !  
_Miciii, tite voix, c'est gentil ça, vais les partager avec les lecteurs tiens, pour leur montrer que j'ai apprécié leur soutien durant cette histoire.

**Athenais ;** Alors toi, on peut dire que tu as le chic pour me faire culpabiliser d'arriver a la fin de cette fic. Lol . Ceci dit, je comprend ton point de vue, moi-même ayant eu du mal a y mettre un point final  
_Oui mais c'est pas plus mal, quand y'a plus rien a dire, y'a plus rien a dire et c'est tout. Meme si toi tu aimes parler pour ne rien dire.  
_Même pas ! Mais bon, je reconnais la « justesse » des propos de la tite voix. Je ne me voyais pas rallonger cette fic , d'autant qu'a la base , elle n'était qu'un délire qui a pris plus d'ampleur que prévu. Mais pas d'inquiètude la petite voix et moi travaillons sur la seconde fic et peut etre même qu'une nouvelle fic dans le même esprit que les photos, viendra bientôt.  
_Je veux oui ! Tu parles de celle ou ils vont …  
_Mais Chuuut, c'est encore un secret. En tout cas Merci a toi de nous avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Bisous  
_Vi, c'était cool même si c'était un risque a devenir dingue de lire cette folie de Moon !_

**Muguet ;** Je te rassure Yugi ne peut pas faire de crise cardiaque, l'est un peu trop jeune et Syt veille sur sa santé parce que pour le torturer, il le faut en bonne santé vois tu ? En tout cas, merci de ta review et heureuse de voir que la guimauve est somme toute bien passée. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu. Bises

**Syt The Evil Angel ;** Ma Sytty-chan , merci beaucoup de ta review.  
_Y'avais longtemps qu'elles avaient pas fait blabla ces deux là !  
_Oh ca va oui ? Je répond a sa jolie review.  
_Ouh, l'excuse a deux sous ? Bon, d'accord je dis rien mais tu redescend ta main là.  
_Bon, ma Sytty , Tu voulais savoir la tête que ferait Yugi face a Yami/Téa ? eh bien, ma foi, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de la façon dont il a réagi ! Mais comprend moi, je pouvais pas non plus trop lui en faire voir, il faut quand même qu'il reste en bonne santé pour subir tes tortures lorsque tu passes en mode Evil Angel non ?  
_Ce peut pas être pire que…  
_Que quoi ? vas y , annonce. Mais attends, pourquoi tu te sauves ainsi ?

**Joana Sérenity ;** _Et aller, on continue avec les blablas._  
Ben quoi ? Spa ma faute si j'aime parler et si j'aime mes reviewers et pis tous mes lecteurs et pis…  
_Oui, oui, ca va ,on a compris, aller répond a la review maintenant_.  
Vip m'dame. Alors comme ca, ma Joana, tu as aimé le coup des femmes de ménage ? Et si je te disais que c'était une scène qui a l'origine ne devait pas être là ? Mais que suite a une idée, ben elle s'y est retrouvée tu dirais quoi ?  
_Que t'es folle cette question !  
_Oui aussi. Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau et dernier chapilogue t'aura plu même si il ne s'y passe rien d'exceptionnel. Merci de m'avoir suivi et Bisouilles a toi.

**Sarya 13 ;** Tu attendais le bisou ? Et bien, j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre et ne pas t'avoir trop déçu sur cela. Parce que tu l'auras compris, mettre des sentiments au milieu de tout ce fourbi était plutôt déconcertant. Mais si tu as aimé alors, je suis rassurée. J'espère également que cette fin te plaira et merci a toi de nous avoir lu( la petite voix me fait te dire qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié que tu aies pensé a elle dans ta review)Bisous

**Cassy Chan ;** Ouh lala , tu attendais quoi toi dans le lit ? Hein petite coquine ? Bon, d'accord, j'y ai pensé également avant de me dire que ça ne collerait peut être pas avec l'état d'esprit de la fic.  
_Oui pis aussi que tu savais pas trop comment t'y prendre !  
_Oui, aussi. Mais j'espère malgré tout que ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout de même. En tout cas, merci a toi d'avoir suivi cette histoire peu banale. Bisous.

**Chaya ;** Tu veux prendre la place de Téa ? Hum, je suis pas sure que notre brunette soit très d'accord la dessus ! Même si elle a l'air douce et mignonne comme ca, je pense qu'elle devient une tigresse dès lors ou on lui pique son « bien ». Merci pour ta review et pour avoir aimé cette histoire. Bises.

**Sogna ;** Si quelqu'un entre dans la chambre ? Hum, hum, disons que j'aime les choses risquées. Ca doit être mon coté Gryffondor qui fait ça. Enfin, bref, quoiqu'il en soir, j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira et je te remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire ; Bises a toi.

**Golden Sun 17 ;** Malheureusement tu as vu juste. Il s'agit bien de la fin de cette fic. Quand a une suite, ma fois, j'avoue que pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour en faire une. A l'origine cette fic ci ne devait âtre qu'un défouloir et je ne pensais même pas qu'elle prendrait de telles proportions. Mais si suite il n'y a pas, il se peut qu'une autre histoire du même genre puisse apparaitre bientôt. En tout cas, je suis contente que cette ficte plaise et je te remercie d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Bisous.

_Ben dis donc, tu t'en es donné a cœur joie cette fois ci toi !_  
Euh, oui, j'ai peut être eu la main lourde mais bon, c'est la fin de la fic non ? Alors autant que je blablate avec mes lecteurs encore un peu avant de les laisser tu vois ?  
_Hum, nan, pas trop mais bon, ça doit être ton côté (trop) sociable qui fait ça !_  
Même pas hey ! Enfin, voilà maintenant que c'est fini, ben je me sens toute vide moi. C'est un drôle de sentiments quand même.

Pour finir et avant de faire une méga fête de carambars avec vous chers lecteurs, je vous remercie tous, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui n'ont fait que lire, ceux qui ont eu la bonté de ne pas me jeter de tomates aussi. Merci a vous de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir accueilli aussi bien cette fic.

De gros bisous a vous tous et faites danser les carambars !  
Moonfree


End file.
